Preparandose para el futuro
by Ilia-2000
Summary: Summary: Un par de meses antes de la cosecha, Katniss va sin Gale al bosque, cuando cree que esta completamente sola, se encuentra con Peeta Mellark, pero justo en el momento en el que ambos volverían a la Pradera, un paracaídas plateado cae frente a ellos con una carta, ¿De que se tratara?, ya pues, mal Summary pero buena historia.
1. Chapter 1

_Preparándose para el futuro_

_Summary:_ Un par de meses antes de la cosecha, Katniss va sin Gale al bosque, cuando cree que esta completamente sola, se encuentra con Peeta Mellark, pero justo en el momento en el que ambos volverían a la Pradera, un paracaídas plateado cae frente a ellos con una carta, ¿De que se tratara?, **ya pues, mal Summary pero buena historia.**

**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la trama me pertenece a mi Tahiti Solís.**

* * *

Despierto antes de alba al sentir como algo se revolvía en el otro lado de la cama, me apoyo en mis codos y veo como Prim se mueve inquieta a mi lado, tenía otra de sus pesadillas. No la culpo, cada vez faltaba menos para la cosecha y este seria el primer año en el que el nombre de Prim estaría junto al de los demás.

Le acaricie el cabello, tratando de tranquilizarla, pero despertó con la respiración acelerada y con sudor en la frente, al verme me abrazo fuertemente mientras sollozaba.

-Ya Prim, fue solo una pesadilla.

-Katniss, te eligieron.- dijo entre sollozos.

-Lo se, pero no fue real, no sucederá.- Eso la tranquiliza un poco, cuando deja de hipar, llega su horrible gato Buttercup y se acurruca en su regazo mientra me mira con odio.

Le digo a Prim que vuelva a dormir. Me bajo de la cama y me pongo las botas de cazar. Me pongo también los pantalones y una camisa, y tomo la bolsa que utilizo para guardar todo lo que recojo.

Salgo de mi casa y camino cruzando las pocas casas del final de la Veta, evitando observar a los mineros que pasan por un lado. Llego al desastroso campo de la Pradera y voy a la alta alambra que aleja a los depredadores de la Veta. Me tomo un momento para escuchar con atención, por si oigo el zumbido que significa que la alambra esta encendida, pero no escucho nada. Me escondo detrás de un grupo de arbustos, me tumbo boca abajo y me arrastro por debajo de la tira de sesenta centímetros que lleva suelta varios años.

Gale no pudo acompañarme, ya que se había resfriado, y le prometí que le llevaría comida mientras el no pudiera salir de casa.

En cuanto estoy entre los árboles, recupero un arco y un carcaj de flechas que tenía escondidos en un tronco hueco.

Cargo el arco con una flecha y me pongo atenta. Una hora después ya tengo en mi bolsa 3 conejos y 2 ardillas. Sigo caminando en busca de mas presas, pero algo llama mi atención; huellas humanas, y no eran mías.

Cargué mi arco temiendo lo peor: que los Agentes de la Paz sepan que estoy en el bosque cazando y vengan por mi.

Camino tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, cuando apenas avanzo un par de metros, me encuentro con alguien, y en ese momento prefiero que hubiese sido un Agente de la Paz, porque ese alguien es nada mas ni nada menos que el chico del pan, aquel que me salvo de morir pero nunca supe su nombre. Sentado en una roca concentrado en un cuaderno.

Intento volver si que él se de cuenta de mi presencia, pero la suerte no esta de mi lado y piso una rama, él separa la vista de su cuaderno y la posa en mi, que aun sostengo el arco el alto.

-Tranquila, baja el arco.- dice mientras se levanta.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Cruce la alambra.

-¿Qué no sabes que esta prohibido entrar al bosque?- digo bajando el arco y poniéndolo en mi hombro.

-¿Qué no sabes que esta prohibido cazar?- me imita mientras observa mi bolsa de caza y luego a mi. Lo veo a los ojos hasta que él vuelve a hablar -, Mira; yo no digo nada si tu no dices nada, ¿hecho?

-Bien, pero te llevare de vuelta ahora mismo, no puedo arriesgarme a que te ataque una jauría de perros y…- pero antes de que pueda acabar algo me distrae, todos los pájaros dejaron de cantar ecepto uno que cantaba un tipo de advertencia, como aquella vez… Mis ojos se abrieron con terror.

-Katniss…- escucho el susurro de mi nombre, pero no hay tiempo de explicarle nada, lo tomo de un brazo y lo hago correr hasta llegar a un escondite de arbustos.- ¿Qué es lo que…

-Silencio.- observo atenta nuestro alrededor, esperando que en cualquier momento el aerodeslizador aparezca de la nada, pero en vez de eso solo escucho un tintineo, que se acerca cada vez mas a nosotros hasta que entra en mi campo de visión, algo parecido a un paracaídas plateado con una pequeña caja de metal atada.

Espero a que llegue al suelo, por la posibilidad de que fuese una trampa y que en cuanto entrara en contacto con el suelo explotara, pero lo único que sucede es que el paracaídas se suelta de la caja y se aleja con una corriente de aire.

Me levanto y camino con cuidado a la caja, siento como el chico camina detrás de mí.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- susurra.

-No lo se.- avanzo hasta que estoy a un paso de distancia de la caja, saco una flecha y toco con la punta el centro de ésta, cuando apenas entra en contacto con la flecha, en el metal surgió una pequeña chispa que desapareció rápidamente pero entonces aparecieron llamas que comenzaron a dividirse en la superficie de la caja, hasta que se detuvieron y se quedaron en su lugar y pude ver lo que formaron, era la una imagen de un pájaro en pleno vuelo dentro de un aro, trazado con la llamas naranjas, rojas y amarillas.

Una hoja de algún árbol cayó en la caja sobre el fuego, espere a que se consumiera con el fuego, pero solo se quedo allí, atravesé la hoja con mi flecha y la acerque a mí para observarla, no tenia nada quemado y no salía humo, la toque con mi mano y descubrí que estaba fría. Coloque la flecha en el suelo y me agache, acerque mi mano con cuidado a la superficie de la caja, hacia el fuego.

-¿Qué haces?- no le puse atención y seguí mí con mi labor.

Mi mano por fin toco el fuego, espero el dolor del calor, pero en vez de eso solo siento algo frío, con más valor guío mi mano al centro de la caja, cuando mis dedos tocaron el metal el fuego se extinguió, dejando marcas negras en donde antes habían llamas, y la caja se abrió a la mitad. Dentro esta una sobre rojo, con el sello del pájaro que aprecio en la caja.

Tomo el sobre, en cuanto lo saco de la caja, esta hace el sonido de un pájaro y vuelve a aparecer el fuego, pero esta vez la caja se convierte en cenizas conforme las llamas avanzan, hasta que no queda absolutamente nada, toco el suelo, pero esta igual de frío que antes y ninguna de las hojas secas están quemadas, no encuentro ningún rastro de las cenizas, como si la caja nunca hubiese estado aquí.

-Es solo una carta-digo al chico. Volteo la carta buscando para quien es y encuentro una letra bastante familiar que escribe _"Katniss Everdeen" _y _"Peeta Mellark"._- Si tu eres Peeta Mellark, entonces es para nosotros.- él frunce el ceño, le extiendo la carta y la toma. -¿Pero de quien es?

-Supongo que lo sabremos cuando leamos la carta.- dice mientras se propone a abrir el sobre pero lo detengo poniendo mi mano -, ¿Qué sucede?

-No crees que es un poco sospechoso que quien quiera que sea que envío esto sepa quienes somos y donde estamos.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que esto podría ser una trampa, que alguien averiguo que estamos en el bosque y nos acuso con algún Agente de la Paz que si le importen las reglas, y…

-¿Y que la carta explote cuando la abramos?- me interrumpe.- Eso es ridículo, si supieran que estamos aquí, se hubieran ahorrado las cajas que se queman solas y las cartas misteriosas y simplemente hubieran venido por nosotros.

-Es que tu no lo entiendes… ¡ahh!- solté un grito de exasperación y camine hasta un árbol -, Has lo que gustes, si te atrapan mándame una carta de cómo es la prisión.-gruño mientras escalo el árbol hasta llegar a una rama en la que puedo sentarme y recargo mi espalda en el tronco.

Escucho el sonido de ramitas y hojas romperse, luego el sonido del papel rasgándose y de allí nada. Por un rato solo escucho los pájaros cantar y el viento soplar, me pregunto si Peeta se habrá ido ya o si la carta era una trampa y soltó algún gas que lo dejo inconciente.

Aseguro mi arco y el carcaj en mi hombro y bajo del árbol, cuando mis pies tocan el suelo mis ojos buscan a mi alrededor, esperando encontrar el cuerpo de Peeta en el suelo, pero lo encuentro sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, con la carta a su costado debajo de su mano y con la vista perdida.

-Peeta…- me siento extraña al decir su nombre, él me voltea a ver y me extiende la carta, lo miro con el ceño mientras tomo la carta y comienzo a leerla en voz alta:

_"Katniss y Peeta:_

_Se que en este momento ambos deben de estar confundidos, y pueden creer que es alguna trampa pero es muy importante que lean esto y pongan bastante atención._

_Antes que nada debo decirles que nada es obra del Capitolio o de Agentes de la Paz. No es obra de nadie de su tiempo, es de algunos años adelante._

_Si, aunque se les haga difícil de creer, esta carta es del futuro. De un futuro en el que no hay Juegos del Hambre. En el que todos son felices y hay un gobierno justo…"_

Dejo de leer y observo a Peeta incrédula, él me hace una seña para que siga leyendo.

"…_Puede que se pregunten para que les envié esta carta a ustedes, pues es porque para llegar a ese futuro, ustedes dos tuvieron mucho que ver, o tendrán mucho que ver. Pero no puedo decirles que sucedió exactamente, eso ustedes lo leerán. Otra razón de esta carta es para que corrijan los errores que se cometerán, ustedes sabrán que se debe cambiar y que no._

_Lo que deben de leer son 3 libros (Los Juegos del Hambre, En Llamas y Sinsajo), al final de cada libro hay una carta que deberán leer al terminar un libro, los encontraran en el arbusto de fresas, Katniss sabe en donde es._

_Ahora lo mas importante de todo es que nadie puede ver los libros, tienen que leerlos solo ustedes 2 lo único que podrán hacer es dar alguna advertencia a alguien sin revelar la existencia de los libros, cuando acaben un libro este se quemara, así que tienen que poner mucha atención en lo que lean. No juzguen a nadie hasta que acaben los libros._

_Tienen que aprender a confiar el uno en el otro, y tratar de no matarse._

_Finalmente les deseo buena suerte a ambos, y le recomiendo a Peeta que tenga cuidado con el humor de Katniss._

_K. M."_

Al terminar de leer la carta suspiro lentamente, dejando que el aire golpee la carta, entonces esta prende fuego y desaparece en mis manos, sin dejar cenizas.

Observo a Peeta, él se esta levantado sacudiéndose las hojas y la tierra, luego me observa a mi.

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunta. No contesto, ni yo se que pensar.

¿Un futuro sin juegos del hambre? ¿Un gobierno justo? Es una completa locura, es imposible, y mas que nosotros tengamos que ver con esto. Pero, y si es real, si eso es posible, ¿como pasara?, habría otra rebelión eso es seguro, ¿pero antes?, ¿Qué motivara a los distrito para que luchen? Supongo que los libros dirán que sucederá, que están para prepararnos y guiarnos.

Siento mi arco deslizarse de mi hombro y lo vuelvo a colocar en su lugar, luego observo el cielo, aun no es medio día.

-Bien vamos- digo mientras comienzo a caminar.

-¿A dónde?

-A buscar los libros, ¿a donde mas?

Peeta camina a mi lado mientras lo guío por el bosque, estamos en silencio hasta que llegamos al fresal que descubrí hace tiempo, quito las redes y ambos apartamos los frutos y sus ramas, dentro encontramos una caja también de metal, igual a la anterior pero mas grande. Peeta la saca y la deja en el suelo, ambos nos sentamos a su alrededor.

-Hazlo tú.- él me observa confuso -. Yo abrí la primera, es tu turno ahora.- explico mientras le doy un flecha.

Repite mi procedimiento, hasta que las llamas se apagan dejando el pájaro marcado en la superficie del metal y la caja se abre a la mitad. Dentro estaban 3 libros, tomo el primero y observo la portada: en letras blancas tenia escrito _"Los Juegos del Hambre"_ debajo esta el dibujo del pájaro nuevamente, pero este es dorado y no arde en llamas, entonces lo reconozco: un Sinsajo. Aquella ave que el Capitolio creo sin darse cuenta, dejando a Charlajos macho en el bosque para que murieran, en vez de eso se aparearon con Sinsontes hembras, dando a lugar al Sinsajo.

-Creo que este es primero.-le digo a Peeta.

-¿Un capitulo tu y uno yo?-propone.

-Bien yo empiezo.- nos sentamos entre dos árboles, ambos apoyando su espalda en un árbol, quedando uno frente al otro. Abro el libro y comienzo a leer:

""_**Capitulo 1**_

"_**Los tributos"**_

_**Cuando me despierto, el otro lado de la cama está frío. Estiro los dedos buscando el calor de Prim, pero no encuentro más que la basta funda de lona del colchón. Seguro que ha tenido pesadillas y se ha metido en la cama de nuestra madre; claro que sí, porque es el día de la cosecha.**_

_**Me apoyo en un codo y me levanto un poco; en el dormitorio entra algo de luz, así que puedo verlas. Mi hermana pequeña, Prim, acurrucada a su lado, protegida por el cuerpo de mi madre, las dos con las mejillas pegadas. Mi madre parece más joven cuando duerme; agotada, aunque no tan machacada. La cara de Prim es tan fresca como una gota de agua, tan encantadora como la prímula que le da nombre. Mi madre también fue muy guapa hace tiempo, o eso me han dicho.**_

_**Sentado sobre las rodillas de Prim, para protegerla, está el gato más feo del mundo: hocico aplastado, media oreja arrancada y ojos del color de un calabacín podrido. Prim le puso Buttercup porque, según ella, su pelaje amarillo embarrado tenía el mismo tono de aquella flor, el ranúnculo. El gato me odia o, al menos, no confía en mí. Aunque han pasado ya algunos años, creo que todavía recuerda que intenté ahogarlo en un cubo cuando Prim lo trajo a casa; era un gatito escuálido, con la tripa hinchada por las lombrices y lleno de pulgas. Lo último que yo necesitaba era otra boca que alimentar, pero mi hermana me suplicó mucho, e incluso lloró para que le dejase quedárselo. Al final la cosa salió bien: mi madre le libró de los parásitos, y ahora es un cazador de ratones nato; a veces, hasta caza alguna rata. Como de vez en cuando le echo las entrañas de las presas, ha dejado de bufarme.**_

_**Entrañas y nada de bufidos: no habrá más cariño que ése entre nosotros.""**_

Me detengo un momento ya que este libro debería de hablar sobre una rebelión, no de mi relación con el horrible gato de mi hermana, pero continúo.

""_**Me bajo de la cama y me pongo las botas de cazar; la piel fina y suave se ha adaptado a mis pies. Me pongo también los pantalones y una camisa, meto mi larga trenza oscura en una gorra y tomo la bolsa que utilizo para guardar todo lo que recojo. En la mesa, bajo un cuenco de madera que sirve para protegerlo de ratas y gatos hambrientos, encuentro un perfecto quesito de cabra envuelto en hojas de albahaca. Es un regalo de Prim para el día de la cosecha; cuando salgo me lo meto con cuidado en el bolsillo.**_

_**Nuestra parte del Distrito 12, a la que solemos llamar la Veta, está siempre llena a estas horas de mineros del carbón que se dirigen al turno de mañana. Hombres y mujeres de hombros caídos y nudillos hinchados, muchos de los cuales ya ni siquiera intentan limpiarse el polvo de carbón de las uñas rotas y las arrugas de sus rostros hundidos. Sin embargo, hoy las calles manchadas de carboncillo están vacías y las contraventanas de las achaparradas casas grises permanecen cerradas. La cosecha no empieza hasta las dos, así que todos prefieren dormir hasta entonces... si pueden.**_

_**Nuestra casa está casi al final de la Veta, sólo tengo que dejar atrás unas cuantas puertas para llegar al campo desastrado al que llaman la Pradera. Lo que separa la Pradera de los bosques y, de hecho, lo que rodea todo el Distrito 12, es una alta alambrada metálica rematada con bucles de alambre de espino. En teoría, se supone que está electrificada las veinticuatro horas para disuadir a los depredadores que viven en los bosques y antes recorrían nuestras calles (jaurías de perros salvajes, pumas solitarios y osos). En realidad, como, con suerte, sólo tenemos dos o tres horas de electricidad por la noche, no suele ser peligroso tocarla. Aun así, siempre me tomo un instante para escuchar con atención, por si oigo el zumbido que indica que la valla está cargada. En este momento está tan silenciosa como una piedra. Me escondo detrás de un grupo de arbustos, me tumbo boca abajo y me arrastro por debajo de la tira de sesenta centímetros que lleva suelta varios años. La alambrada tiene otros puntos débiles, pero éste está tan cerca de casa que casi siempre entro en el bosque por aquí.""**_

Observo un momento a Peeta, este libro dice demasiado de mi, y apenas lo conozco a él como para confiar que no diga nada. Él capta mi mirada y me sonríe.

-Tranquila no diré nada.

""_**En cuanto estoy entre los árboles, recupero un arco y un carcaj de flechas que tenía escondidos en un tronco hueco. Esté o no electrificada, la alambrada ha conseguido mantener a los devoradores de hombres fuera del Distrito 12. Dentro de los bosques, los animales deambulan a sus anchas y existen otros peligros, como las serpientes venenosas, los animales rabiosos y la falta de senderos que seguir. Pero también hay comida, si sabes cómo encontrarla. Mi padre lo sabía y me había enseñado unas cuantas cosas antes de volar en pedazos en la explosión de una mina. No quedó nada de él que pudiéramos enterrar. Yo tenía once años; cinco años después, muchas noches me sigo despertando gritándole que corra.""**_

Siento algo extrañó al leer esto, ya que a nadie le había contado sobre esto, pero continuo.

""_**Aunque entrar en los bosques es ilegal y la caza furtiva tiene el peor de los castigos, habría más gente que se arriesgaría si tuviera armas. El problema es que hay pocos lo bastante valientes para aventurarse armados con un cuchillo. Mi arco es una rareza que fabricó mi padre, junto con otros similares que guardo bien escondidos en el bosque, envueltos con cuidado en fundas impermeables. Mi padre podría haber ganado bastante dinero vendiéndolos, pero, de haberlo descubierto los funcionarios del Gobierno, lo habrían ejecutado en público por incitar a la rebelión. Casi todos los agentes de la paz hacen la vista gorda con los pocos que cazamos, ya que están tan necesitados de carne fresca como los demás. De hecho, están entre nuestros mejores clientes. Sin embargo, nunca permitirían que alguien armase a la Veta.**_

_**En otoño, unas cuantas almas valientes se internan en los bosques para recoger manzanas, aunque sin perder de vista la Pradera, siempre lo bastante cerca para volver corriendo a la seguridad del Distrito 12 si surgen problemas.**_

_**-El Distrito 12, donde puedes morirte de hambre sin poner en peligro tu seguridad…""**_

-¿Qué dices?-pregunta Peeta

-No dije nada, esto es parte del libro.- él asiente y vuelvo a leer.

""…_**-murmuro; después miro a mi alrededor rápidamente porque, incluso aquí, en medio de ninguna parte, me preocupa que alguien me escuche.**_

_**Cuando era más joven, mataba a mi madre del susto con las cosas que decía sobre el Distrito 12 y la gente que gobierna nuestro país, Panem, desde esa lejana ciudad llamada el Capitolio. Al final comprendí que aquello sólo podía causarnos más problemas, así que aprendí a morderme la lengua y ponerme una máscara de indiferencia para que nadie pudiese averiguar lo que estaba pensando. Trabajo en silencio en clase; hago comentarios educados y superficiales en el mercado público; y me limito a las conversaciones comerciales en el Quemador, que es el mercado negro donde gano casi todo mi dinero. Incluso en casa, donde soy menos simpática, evito entrar en temas espinosos, como la cosecha, los racionamientos de comida o los Juegos del Hambre. Quizás a Prim se le ocurriera repetir mis palabras y ¿qué sería de nosotras entonces?**_

_**En los bosques me espera la única persona con la que puedo ser yo misma: Gale. Noto que se me relajan los músculos de la cara, que se me acelera el paso mientras subo por las colinas hasta nuestro lugar de encuentro, un saliente rocoso con vistas al valle. Un matorral de arbustos de bayas lo protege de ojos curiosos. Verlo allí, esperándome, me hace sonreír; nunca sonrío, salvo en los bosques.""**_

Eso hace que me sonroje levemente pero continúo sin darle importancia

""_**-Hola, Catnip -me saluda Gale.**_

_**En realidad me llamo Katniss, como la flor acuática a la que llaman saeta, pero, cuando se lo dije por primera vez, mi voz no era más que un susurro, así que creyó que le decía Catnip, la menta de gato. Después, cuando un lince loco empezó a seguirme por los bosques en busca de sobras, se convirtió en mi nombre oficial. Al final tuve que matar al lince porque asustaba a las presas, aunque era tan buena compañía que casi me dio pena. Por otro lado, me pagaron bien por su piel.**_

_**-Mira lo que he cazado.**_

_**Gale sostiene en alto una hogaza de pan con una flecha clavada en el centro, y yo me río. Es pan de verdad, de panadería, y no las barras planas y densas que hacemos con nuestras raciones de cereales. Lo cojo, saco la flecha y me llevo el agujero de la corteza a la nariz para aspirar una fragancia que me hace la boca agua. El pan bueno como éste es para ocasiones especiales.**_

_**-Ummm..., todavía está caliente -digo. Debe de haber ido a la panadería al despuntar el alba para cambiarlo por otra cosa-. ¿Qué te ha costado?**_

_**-Sólo una ardilla. Creo que el anciano estaba un poco sentimental esta mañana. Hasta me deseó buena suerte.**_

_**-Bueno, todos nos sentimos un poco más unidos hoy, ¿no? -comento, sin molestarme en poner los ojos en blanco-. Prim nos ha dejado un queso -digo, sacándolo.**_

_**-Gracias, Prim -exclama Gale, alegrándose con el regalo-. Nos daremos un verdadero festín. -De repente, se pone a imitar el acento del Capitolio y los ademanes de Effie Trinket, la mujer optimista hasta la demencia que viene una vez al año para leer los nombres de la cosecha-. ¡Casi se me olvida! ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! -Recoge unas cuantas moras de los arbustos que nos rodean-. Y que la suerte... -empieza, lanzándome una mora. La cojo con la boca y rompo la delicada piel con los dientes; la dulce acidez del fruto me estalla en la lengua.**_

_**-¡... esté siempre, siempre de su parte! -concluyo, con el mismo brío.**_

_**Tenemos que bromear sobre el tema, porque la alternativa es morirse de miedo. Además, el acento del Capitolio es tan afectado que casi todo suena gracioso con él.""**_

Trato de no imitar el acento del Capitolio, pero me es imposible.

""_**Observo a Gale sacar el cuchillo y cortar el pan; podría ser mi hermano: pelo negro liso, piel aceitunada, incluso tenemos los mismos ojos grises. Pero no somos familia, al menos, no cercana. Casi todos los que trabajan en las minas tienen un aspecto similar, como nosotros.**_

_**Por eso mi madre y Prim, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, siempre parecen fuera de lugar; porque lo están. Mis abuelos maternos formaban parte de la pequeña clase de comerciantes que sirve a los funcionarios, los agentes de la paz y algún que otro cliente de la Veta. Tenían una botica en la parte más elegante del Distrito 12; como casi nadie puede permitirse pagar un médico, los boticarios son nuestros sanadores. Mi padre conoció a mi madre gracias a que, cuando iba de caza, a veces recogía hierbas medicinales y se las vendía a la botica para que fabricaran sus remedios. Mi madre tuvo que enamorarse de verdad para abandonar su hogar y meterse en la Veta. Es lo que intento recordar cuando sólo veo en ella a una mujer que se quedó sentada, vacía e inaccesible mientras sus hijas se convertían en piel y huesos. Intento perdonarla por mi padre, pero, para ser sincera, no soy de las que perdonan.""**_

Siento la mirada de Peeta clavada en mi pero lo ignoro, con la sensación de que si sigo leyendo pronto lo sabrá.

""_**Gale unta el suave queso de cabra en las rebanadas de pan y coloca con cuidado una hoja de albahaca en cada una, mientras yo recojo bayas de los arbustos. Nos acomodamos en un rincón de las rocas en el que nadie puede vernos, aunque tenemos una vista muy clara del valle, que está rebosante de vida estival: verduras por recoger, raíces por escarbar y peces irisados a la luz del sol. El día tiene un aspecto glorioso, de cielo azul y brisa fresca; la comida es estupenda, el pan caliente absorbe el queso y las bayas nos estallan en la boca. Todo sería perfecto si realmente fuese un día de fiesta, si este día libre consistiese en vagar por las montañas con Gale para cazar la cena de esta noche. Sin embargo, tendremos que estar en la plaza a las dos en punto para el sorteo de los nombres.**_

_**-¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacerlo -dijo Gale en voz baja.**_

_**-¿El qué?**_

_**-Dejar el distrito, huir y vivir en el bosque. Tú y yo podríamos hacerlo. -No sé cómo responder, la idea es demasiado absurda-. Si no tuviésemos tantos niños -añadió él rápidamente.**_

_**No son nuestros niños, claro, pero para el caso es lo mismo. Los dos hermanos pequeños de Gale y su hermana, y Prim. Nuestras madres también podrían entrar en el lote, porque ¿cómo iban a sobrevivir sin nosotros? ¿Quién alimentaría esas bocas que siempre piden más? Aunque los dos cazamos todos los días, alguna vez tenemos que cambiar las presas por manteca de cerdo, cordones de zapatos o lana, así que hay noches en las que nos vamos a la cama con los estómagos vacíos.**_

_**-No quiero tener hijos -digo.**_

_**-Puede que yo sí, si no viviese aquí.**_

_**-Pero vives aquí -le recuerdo, irritada.**_

_**-Olvídalo.**_

_**La conversación no va bien. ¿Irnos? ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Prim, que es la única persona en el mundo a la que estoy segura de querer? Y Gale está completamente dedicado a su familia. Si no podemos irnos, ¿por qué molestarnos en hablar de eso? Y, aunque lo hiciéramos..., aunque lo hiciéramos..., ¿de dónde ha salido lo de tener hijos? Entre Gale y yo nunca ha habido nada romántico. Cuando nos conocimos, yo era una niña flacucha de doce años y, aunque él sólo era dos años mayor, ya parecía un hombre. Nos llevó mucho tiempo hacernos amigos, dejar de regatear en cada intercambio y empezar a ayudarnos mutuamente.**_

_**Además, si quiere hijos, Gale no tendrá problemas para encontrar esposa: es guapo, lo bastante fuerte como para trabajar en las minas y capaz de cazar. Por la forma en que las chicas susurran cuando pasa a su lado en el colegio, está claro que lo desean. Me pongo celosa, pero no por lo que la gente pensaría, sino porque no es fácil encontrar buenos compañeros de caza.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres hacer? -le pregunto, ya que podemos cazar, pescar o recolectar.**_

_**-Vamos a pescar en el lago. Así dejamos las cañas puestas mientras recolectamos en el bosque. Cogeremos algo bueno para la cena.**_

_**La cena. Después de la cosecha, se supone que todos tienen que celebrarlo, y mucha gente lo hace, aliviada al saber que sus hijos se han salvado un año más. Sin embargo, al menos dos familias cerrarán las contraventanas y las puertas, e intentarán averiguar cómo sobrevivir a las dolorosas semanas que se avecinan.""**_

Frunzo el ceño al pensar en lo que se debe de sentir y al parecer Peeta pensó en lo mismo ya que tiene casi mi misma expresión en la cara.

""_**Nos va bien; los depredadores no nos hacen caso, porque hoy hay presas más fáciles y sabrosas. A última hora de la mañana tenemos una docena de peces, una bolsa de verduras y, lo mejor de todo, un buen montón de fresas. Descubrí el fresal hace unos años y a Gale se le ocurrió la idea de rodearlo de redes para evitar que se acercasen los animales.**_

_**De camino a casa pasamos por el Quemador, el mercado negro que funciona en un almacén abandonado en el que antes se guardaba carbón. Cuando descubrieron un sistema más eficaz que transportaba el carbón directamente de las minas a los trenes, el Quemador fue quedándose con el espacio. Casi todos los negocios están cerrados a estas horas en un día de cosecha, aunque el mercado negro sigue bastante concurrido. Cambiamos fácilmente seis de los peces por pan bueno y los otros dos por sal. Sae la Grasienta, la anciana huesuda que vende cuencos de sopa caliente preparada en un enorme hervidor, nos compra la mitad de las verduras a cambio de un par de trozos de parafina. Puede que nos hubiese ido mejor en otro sitio, pero nos esforzamos por mantener una buena relación con Sae, ya que es la única que siempre está dispuesta a comprar carne de perro salvaje. A pesar de que no los cazamos a propósito, si nos atacan y matamos un par, bueno, la carne es la carne. «Una vez dentro de la sopa, puedo decir que es ternera», dice Sae la Grasienta, guiñando un ojo. En la Veta, nadie le haría ascos a una buena pata de perro salvaje, pero los agentes de la paz que van al Quemador pueden permitirse ser un poquito más exigentes.**_

_**Una vez terminados nuestros negocios en el mercado, vamos a la puerta de atrás de la casa del alcalde para vender la mitad de las fresas, porque sabemos que le gustan especialmente y puede permitirse el precio. La hija del alcalde, Madge, nos abre la puerta; está en mi clase del colegio. Podría pensarse que, por ser la hija del alcalde, es una esnob, pero no, sólo es reservada, igual que yo. Como ninguna de las dos tiene un grupo de amigos, parece que casi siempre acabamos juntas en clase. Durante la comida, en las reuniones, cuando se hacen grupos para las actividades deportivas... Apenas hablamos, lo que nos va bien a las dos.**_

_**Hoy ha cambiado su soso uniforme del colegio por un caro vestido blanco, y lleva el pelo rubio recogido con un lazo rosa; la ropa de la cosecha.**_

_**-Bonito vestido -dice Gale.**_

_**Madge lo mira fijamente, mientras intenta averiguar si se trata de un cumplido de verdad o de una ironía. En realidad, el vestido es bonito, aunque nunca lo habría llevado un día normal. Aprieta los labios y sonríe.**_

_**-Bueno, tengo que estar guapa por si acabo en el Capitolio, ¿no?**_

_**Ahora es Gale el que está desconcertado: ¿lo dice en serio o está tomándole el pelo? Yo creo que es lo segundo.**_

_**-Tú no irás al Capitolio -responde Gale con frialdad. Sus ojos se posan en el pequeño adorno circular que lleva en el vestido; es de oro puro, de bella factura; serviría para dar de comer a una familia entera durante varios meses-. ¿Cuántas inscripciones puedes tener? ¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía seis con sólo doce años.**_

_**-No es culpa suya -intervengo.**_

_**-No, no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como son -apostilla Gale.**_

_**-Buena suerte, Katniss -dice Madge, con rostro inexpresivo, poniéndome el dinero de las fresas en la mano.**_

_**-Lo mismo digo -respondo, y se cierra la puerta.**_

_**Caminamos en silencio hacia la Veta. No me gusta que Gale la haya tomado con Madge, pero tiene razón, por supuesto: el sistema de la cosecha es injusto y los pobres se llevan la peor parte. Te conviertes en elegible para la cosecha cuando cumples los doce años; ese año, tu nombre entra una vez en el sorteo.**_

_**A los trece, dos veces; y así hasta que llegas a los dieciocho, el último año de elegibilidad, y tu nombre entra en la urna siete veces. El sistema incluye a todos los ciudadanos de los doce distritos de Panem.**_

_**Sin embargo, hay gato encerrado. Digamos que eres pobre y te estás muriendo de hambre, como nos pasaba a nosotras. Tienes la posibilidad de añadir tu nombre más veces a cambio de teselas; cada tesela vale por un exiguo suministro anual de cereales y aceite para una persona. También puedes hacer ese intercambio por cada miembro de tu familia, motivo por el que, cuando yo tenía doce años, mi nombre entró cuatro veces en el sorteo. Una porque era lo mínimo, y tres veces más por las teselas para conseguir cereales y aceite para Prim, mi madre y yo. De hecho, he tenido que hacer lo mismo todos los años, y las inscripciones en el sorteo son acumulativas. Por eso, ahora, a los dieciséis años, mi nombre entrará veinte veces en el sorteo de la cosecha. Gale, que tiene dieciocho y lleva siete años ayudando o alimentando él solo a una familia de cinco, tendrá cuarenta y dos papeletas.""**_

Veo como se dibuja la incredulidad en cara de Peeta, y sonrío recordando que él es como Madge; no necesita las Teselas así que su nombre jamás será escrito tantas veces. Pero bueno, no es su culpa, es como dice Gale, no es culpa de nadie, así son las cosas.

""_**No cuesta entender por qué se enciende con Madge, que nunca ha corrido el peligro de necesitar una tesela. Las probabilidades de que el nombre de la chica salga elegido son muy reducidas si se comparan con las de los que vivimos en la Veta. No es imposible, pero sí poco probable y, aunque las reglas las estableció el Capitolio y no los distritos ni, sin duda, la familia de Madge, es difícil no sentir resentimiento hacia los que no tienen que pedir teselas.**_

_**Gale es consciente de que su rabia no debería ir contra Madge.**_

_**Algunas veces, cuando estamos en lo más profundo del bosque, lo he oído despotricar contra las teselas, diciendo que no son más que otro instrumento para fomentar la miseria en nuestro distrito, una forma de sembrar el odio entre los trabajadores hambrientos de la Veta y los que no suelen tener problemas de comida, y, así, asegurarse de que nunca confiemos los unos en los otros. «Al Capitolio le viene bien que estemos divididos», me diría, si no hubiese nadie más que yo escuchándolo, si no fuese día de cosecha, si una chica con un alfiler de oro y sin teselas no hubiese hecho lo que seguramente ella consideraba un comentario inofensivo.**_

_**Mientras caminamos, lo miro a la cara, todavía ardiendo debajo de su expresión glacial; su ira me parece inútil, aunque no se lo digo. No es que no esté de acuerdo con él, porque lo estoy, pero ¿de qué sirve despotricar contra el Capitolio en medio del bosque? No cambia nada, no hace que la situación sea más justa y no nos llena el estómago. De hecho, asusta a las posibles presas. Sin embargo, lo dejo gritar; mejor hacerlo en el bosque que en el distrito.**_

_**Gale y yo nos dividimos el botín, lo que nos deja con dos peces, un par de hogazas de buen pan, verduras, un puñado de fresas, sal, parafina y algo de dinero para cada uno.**_

_**-Nos vemos en la plaza -le digo.**_

_**-Ponte algo bonito -me responde, sin humor.**_

_**En casa, encuentro a mi madre y a mi hermana preparadas para salir. Mi madre lleva un vestido elegante de sus días de boticaria y Prim viste mi primer traje de cosecha: una falda y una blusa con volantes. A ella le queda un poco grande, pero mi madre se lo ha sujetado con alfileres; aun así, la blusa se le sale de la falda por la parte de atrás.**_

_**Me espera una bañera llena de agua caliente. Me restriego para quitarme la tierra y el sudor de los bosques, e incluso me lavo el pelo. Veo, sorprendida, que mi madre me ha sacado uno de sus encantadores vestidos, una suave cosita azul con zapatos a juego.**_

_**-¿Estás segura? -le pregunto, porque intento evitar seguir rechazando su ayuda.**_

_**Antes estaba tan enfadada con ella que no le dejaba hacer nada por mí. Sin embargo, se trata de algo especial, porque le da mucho valor a la ropa de su pasado.**_

_**-Claro que sí, y también me gustaría recogerte el pelo -me responde. Le dejo secármelo, trenzarlo y colocármelo sobre la cabeza. Apenas me reconozco en el espejo agrietado que tenemos apoyado en la pared.**_

_**-Estás muy guapa -dice Prim, en un susurro.**_

_**-Y no me parezco en nada a mí -respondo.**_

_**La abrazo, porque sé que las horas que nos esperan serán terribles para ella. Es su primera cosecha, aunque está lo más segura posible, ya que su nombre sólo ha entrado una vez en la urna; no le he dejado pedir ninguna tesela. Sin embargo, está preocupada por mí, le preocupa que ocurra lo inimaginable.**_

_**Protejo a Prim de todas las formas que me es posible, pero nada puedo hacer contra la cosecha. La angustia que noto en el pecho siempre que mi hermana sufre amenaza con asomar a la superficie. Me doy cuenta de que se le ha salido de nuevo la blusa por detrás y me obligo a mantener la calma.**_

_**-Arréglate la cola, patito -le digo, poniéndole de nuevo la blusa en su sitio.**_

_**-Cuac -responde Prim, soltando una risita.**_

_**-Eso lo serás tú -añado, riéndome también; ella es la única que puede hacerme reír así-. Vamos, a comer -digo, dándole un besito rápido en la cabeza.**_

_**Decidimos dejar para la cena el pescado y las verduras, que ya se están cocinando en un estofado, y guardamos las fresas y el pan para la noche, diciéndonos que así será algo especial; de modo que bebemos la leche de la cabra de Prim, Lady, y nos comemos el pan basto que hacemos con el cereal de la tesela, aunque, de todos modos, nadie tiene mucho apetito.**_

_**A la una en punto nos dirigimos a la plaza. La asistencia es obligatoria, a no ser que estés a las puertas de la muerte. Esta noche los funcionarios recorrerán las casas para comprobarlo. Si alguien ha mentido, lo meterán en la cárcel.**_

_**Es una verdadera pena que la ceremonia de la cosecha se celebre en la plaza, uno de los pocos lugares agradables del Distrito 12. La plaza está rodeada de tiendas y, en los días de mercado, sobre todo si hace buen tiempo, parece que es fiesta. Sin embargo, hoy, a pesar de los banderines de colores que cuelgan de los edificios, se respira un ambiente de tristeza. Las cámaras de televisión, encaramadas como águilas ratoneras en los tejados, sólo sirven para acentuar la sensación.**_

_**La gente entra en silencio y ficha; la cosecha también es la oportunidad perfecta para que el Capitolio lleve la cuenta de la población. Conducen a los chicos de entre doce y dieciocho años a las áreas delimitadas con cuerdas y divididas por edades, con los mayores delante y los jóvenes, como Prim, detrás. Los familiares se ponen en fila alrededor del perímetro, todos cogidos con fuerza de la mano. También hay otros, los que no tienen a nadie que perder o ya no les importa, que se cuelan entre la multitud para apostar por quiénes serán los dos chicos elegidos. Se apuesta por la edad que tendrán, por si serán de la Veta o comerciantes, o por si se derrumbarán y se echarán a llorar. La mayoría se niega a hacer tratos con los mañosos, salvo con mucha precaución; esas mismas personas suelen ser informadores, y ¿quién no ha infringido la ley alguna vez? Podrían pegarme un tiro todos los días por dedicarme a la caza furtiva, pero los apetitos de los que están al mando me protegen; no todos pueden decir lo mismo.**_

_**En cualquier caso, Gale y yo estamos de acuerdo en que, si pudiéramos escoger entre morir de hambre y morir de un tiro en la cabeza, la bala sería mucho más rápida.""**_

-Sabes, creo que esta hablando mucho de mí, ¿porque no evitamos estas partes?

-Tenemos que leerlo todo ¿Recuerdas? Si evitamos estas partes puede que saltemos cosas importantes, además, no es como que me vaya a poner a repartir bolantes en la Veta con todo esto escrito- dice con una sonrisa

-Bien- gruño irritada

""_**La plaza se va llenando, y se vuelve más claustrofóbica conforme llega la gente. A pesar de su tamaño, no es lo bastante grande para dar cabida a toda la población del Distrito 12, que es de unos ocho mil habitantes. Los que llegan los últimos tienen que quedarse en las calles adyacentes, desde donde podrán ver el acontecimiento en las pantallas, ya que el Estado lo televisa en directo.**_

_**Me encuentro de pie, en un grupo de chicos de dieciséis años de la Veta. **_

_**Intercambiamos tensos saludos con la cabeza y centramos nuestra atención en el escenario provisional que han construido delante del Edificio de Justicia. Allí hay tres sillas, un podio y dos grandes urnas redondas de cristal, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Me quedo mirando los trozos de papel de la bola de las chicas: veinte de ellos tienen escrito con sumo cuidado el nombre de Katniss Everdeen.**_

_**Dos de las tres sillas están ocupadas por el alcalde Undersee (el padre de Madge, un hombre alto de calva incipiente) y Effie Trinket, la acompañante del Distrito 12, recién llegada del Capitolio, con su aterradora sonrisa blanca, el pelo rosáceo y un traje verde primavera. Los dos murmuran entre sí y miran con preocupación el asiento vacío.**_

_**Justo cuando el reloj da las dos, el alcalde sube al podio y empieza a leer. Es la misma historia de todos los años, en la que habla de la creación de Panem, el país que se levantó de las cenizas de un lugar antes llamado Norteamérica. Enumera la lista de desastres, las sequías, las tormentas, los incendios, los mares que subieron y se tragaron gran parte de la tierra, y la brutal guerra por hacerse con los pocos recursos que quedaron. El resultado fue Panem, un reluciente Capitolio rodeado por trece distritos, que llevó la paz y la prosperidad a sus ciudadanos. Entonces llegaron los Días Oscuros, la rebelión de los distritos contra el Capitolio. Derrotaron a doce de ellos y aniquilaron al decimotercero. El Tratado de la Traición nos dio unas nuevas leyes para garantizar la paz y, como recordatorio anual de que los Días Oscuros no deben volver a repetirse, nos dio también los Juegos del Hambre.**_

_**Las reglas de los Juegos del Hambre son sencillas: en castigo por la rebelión, cada uno de los doce distritos debe entregar a un chico y una chica, llamados tributos, para que participen. Los veinticuatro tributos se encierran en un enorme estadio al aire libre en la que puede haber cualquier cosa, desde un desierto abrasador hasta un páramo helado. Una vez dentro, los competidores tienen que luchar a muerte durante un periodo de varias semanas; el que quede vivo, gana.**_

_**Tomar a los chicos de nuestros distritos y obligarlos a matarse entre ellos mientras los demás observamos; así nos recuerda el Capitolio que estamos completamente a su merced, y que tendríamos muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a otra rebelión. Da igual las palabras que utilicen, porque el verdadero mensaje queda claro: «Miren cómo nos llevamos a sus hijos y los sacrificamos sin que puedan hacer nada al respecto. Si levantan un solo dedo, los destrozaremos a todos, igual que hicimos con el Distrito 13».**_

_**Para que resulte humillante además de una tortura, el Capitolio exige que tratemos los Juegos del Hambre como una festividad, un acontecimiento deportivo en el que los distritos compiten entre sí. Al último tributo vivo se le recompensa con una vida fácil, y su distrito recibe premios, sobre todo comida. El Capitolio regala cereales y aceite al distrito ganador durante todo el año, e incluso algunos manjares como azúcar, mientras el resto de nosotros luchamos por no morir de hambre.**_

_**-Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias -recita el alcalde.**_

_**Después lee la lista de los habitantes del Distrito 12 que han ganado en anteriores ediciones. En setenta y cuatro años hemos tenido exactamente dos, y sólo uno sigue vivo: Haymitch Abernathy, un barrigón de mediana edad que, en estos momentos, aparece berreando algo ininteligible, se tambalea en el escenario y se deja caer sobre la tercera silla. Está borracho, y mucho. La multitud responde con su aplauso protocolario, pero el hombre está aturdido e intenta darle un gran abrazo a Effie Trinket, que apenas consigue zafarse.**_

_**El alcalde parece angustiado. Como todo se televisa en directo, ahora mismo el Distrito 12 es el hazmerreír de Panem, y él lo sabe. Intenta devolver rápidamente la atención a la cosecha presentando a Effie Trinket.**_

_**La mujer, tan alegre y vivaracha como siempre, sube a trote ligero al podio y saluda con su habitual:**_

_**-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de su parte!**_

_**Seguro que su pelo rosa es una peluca, porque tiene los rizos algo torcidos después de su encuentro con Haymitch. Empieza a hablar sobre el honor que supone estar allí, aunque todos saben lo mucho que desea una promoción a un distrito mejor, con ganadores de verdad, en vez de borrachos que te acosan delante de todo el país.**_

_**Localizo a Gale entre la multitud, y él me devuelve la mirada con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios. Para ser una cosecha, al menos estaba resultando un poquito divertida. Pero, de repente, empiezo a pensar en Gale y en las cuarenta y dos veces que aparece su nombre en esa gran bola de cristal, y en cómo la suerte no está siempre de su parte, sobre todo comparado con muchos de los chicos. Y quizá él esté pensando lo mismo sobre mí, porque se pone serio y aparta la vista.**_

_**«No te preocupes, hay mil papeletas», desearía poder decirle.**_

_**Ha llegado el momento del sorteo. Effie Trinket dice lo de siempre, «¡las damas primero!», y se acerca a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las chicas. Mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un trozo de papel.""**_

Mi corazón late más rápido y tengo un muy mal presentimiento, mientras mi voz empieza a titubear.

""_**La multitud contiene el aliento, se podría oír un alfiler caer, y yo empiezo a sentir náuseas y a desear desesperadamente que no sea yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo.**_

_**Effie Trinket vuelve al podio, alisa el trozo de papel y lee el nombre con voz clara; y no soy yo.**_

_**Es…"" **_

Mi voz se rompe y no puedo seguir leyendo. No, no, no, es imposible, es completamente imposible

De pronto Peeta esta frente a mi.

-¿Katniss?- le doy el libro, él lo toma y lee el final del capitulo.

""_**Primrose Everdeen.""**_

Me quede en el suelo, viendo a la nada y pensando.

¿Cuántas veces he impedido que Prim tome las Teselas?

¿Cuántas veces las he tomado yo para evitar la posibilidad de que Prim sea un tributo?

Una, solo una vez ha estado escrito su nombre, el mío esta escrito veinte y también esta el de cientos de demás chicas, algunas también escritas tantas o mas veces que es mío, pero el nombre que salio solo estaba escrito una vez, y era el de mi hermana. Talvez el libro trata de ella, en los juegos del hambre, y que soy yo la que inicia la rebelión, gracias a la furia de no haber podido proteger a mi hermana de cualquier cosa, provocando que los demás distritos también se unan. Pero ¿y Peeta?, ¿Qué tendrá que ver él?

"Espera Katniss ¿Qué estas pensando?"Me pregunto a mi misma dándome cuenta de que aun puedo proteger a Prim, que no todo esta perdido.

Suspiro mientras cierro los ojos, pensando el la posibilidad de que yo tome el lugar de Prim, abro los ojos y observo a Peeta.

-Sigamos leyendo, es tu turno- digo, él me mira dudoso.

-Katniss, ¿Estas bien?

-Perfectamente.- asiente y se vuelve a acomodar en su lugar con el libro en manos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Preparándose para el futuro_

_Summary:_ Un par de meses antes de la cosecha, Katniss va sin Gale al bosque, cuando cree que esta completamente sola, se encuentra con Peeta Mellark, pero justo en el momento en el que ambos volverían a la Pradera, un paracaídas plateado cae frente a ellos con una carta, ¿De que se tratara?, **ya pues, mal Summary pero buena historia.**

**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la trama me pertenece a mi Tahiti Solís.**

* * *

_**-"Capitulo 2"**_ -Lee Peeta.:

""_**Una vez estaba escondida en la rama de un árbol, esperando inmóvil a que apareciese una presa, cuando me quedé dormida y caí al suelo de espaldas desde una altura de tres metros. Fue como si el impacto me dejase sin una chispa de aire en los pulmones, y allí me quedé, luchando por inspirar, por espirar, por lo que fuera.**_

_**Así me siento ahora. Intento recordar cómo respirar, no puedo hablar y estoy completamente aturdida, mientras el nombre me rebota en las paredes del cráneo. Alguien me coge del brazo, un chico de la Veta, y creo que quizá haya empezado a caerme y él me haya sujetado.**_

_**Tiene que haber un error, esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Prim sólo tenía un boleto entre miles! Sus posibilidades de salir elegida eran tan remotas que ni siquiera me había molestado en preocuparme por ella. ¿Acaso no había hecho todo lo posible? ¿No había cogido yo las teselas y le había impedido hacer lo mismo? Una sola papeleta, una entre miles. La suerte estaba de su parte, del todo, pero no había servido de nada.**_

_**En algún punto lejano, oigo a la multitud murmurar con tristeza, como hace siempre que sale elegido un chico de doce años; a nadie le parece justo. Entonces la veo, con la cara pálida, dando pasitos hacia el escenario, pasando a mi lado, y veo que la blusa se le ha vuelto a salir de la falda por detrás. Es ese detalle, la blusa que forma una colita de pato, lo que me hace volver a la realidad.**_

_**-¡Prim! -El grito estrangulado me sale de la garganta y los músculos vuelven a reaccionar-. ¡Prim!**_

_**No me hace falta apartar a la gente, porque los otros chicos me abren paso de inmediato y crean un pasillo directo al escenario. Llego a ella justo cuando está a punto de subir los escalones y la empujo detrás de mí.**_

_**-¡Me presento voluntaria! -grito, con voz ahogada-. ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!""**_

Suspiro aliviada de que mis pensamientos, en los que mi deber es proteger a Prim aunque me ponga en riesgo a mi misma, seguirán siendo los mismos en unos meses.

'"_**En el escenario se produce una pequeña conmoción. El Distrito 12 no envía voluntarios desde hace décadas, y el protocolo está un poco oxidado. La regla es que, cuando se saca el nombre de un tributo de la bola, otro chico en edad elegible, si se trata de un chico, u otra chica, si se trata de una chica, puede ofrecerse a ocupar su lugar. En algunos distritos en los que ganar la cosecha se considera un gran honor y la gente está deseando arriesgar la vida, presentarse voluntario es complicado. Sin embargo, en el Distrito 12, donde la palabra tributo y la palabra cadáver son prácticamente sinónimas, los voluntarios han desaparecido casi por completo.**_

_**-¡Espléndido! -exclama Effie Trinket-. Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece uno, entonces... -deja la frase en el aire, insegura.**_

_**-¿Qué más da? -interviene el alcalde. Está mirándome con expresión de dolor. Aunque, en realidad, no me conoce, hay un pequeño punto de contacto: soy la chica que le lleva las fresas; la chica con la que puede que su hija haya hablado alguna que otra vez; la chica que, hace cinco años, abrazada a su madre y a su hermana pequeña, recibió de sus manos la medalla al valor. Una medalla por su padre, vaporizado en las minas. ¿Se acordará?-. ¿Qué más da? -repite, en tono brusco-. Deja que suba.**_

_**Prim está gritando como una histérica detrás de mí, me rodea con sus delgados bracitos como si fuese un torno.**_

_**-¡No, Katniss! ¡No! ¡No puedes ir!**_

_**-Prim, suéltame -digo con dureza, porque la situación me altera y no quiero llorar. Cuando emitan la repetición de la cosecha esta noche, todos tomarán nota de mis lágrimas y me marcarán como un objetivo fácil. Una enclenque. No les daré esa satisfacción-. ¡Suéltame!**_

_**Noto que alguien tira de ella por detrás, así que me vuelvo y veo a Gale, que levanta a Prim del suelo, mientras ella forcejea en el aire.**_

_**-Arriba, Catnip -me dice, intentando que no le falle la voz; después se lleva a Prim con mi madre. Yo me armo de valor y subo los escalones.**_

_**-¡Bueno, bravo! -exclama Effie Trinket, llena de entusiasmo-. ¡Éste es el espíritu de los Juegos! -Está encantada de ver por fin un poco de acción en su distrito-. ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

_**-Katniss Everdeen –respondo, después de tragar saliva.**_

_**-Me apuesto los calcetines a que era tu hermana. No querías que te robase la gloria, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a darle un gran aplauso a nuestro último tributo! -canturrea Effie Trinket.**_

_**La gente del Distrito 12 siempre podrá sentirse orgullosa de su reacción: nadie aplaude, ni siquiera los que llevan las papeletas de las apuestas, a los que ya no les importa nada. Seguramente es porque me conocen del Quemador o porque conocían a mi padre, o porque han hablado con Prim y a ella es inevitable quererla. Así que, en vez de un aplauso de reconocimiento, me quedo donde estoy, sin moverme, mientras ellos expresan su desacuerdo de la forma más valiente que saben: el silencio. Un silencio que significa que no estamos de acuerdo, que no lo aprobamos, que todo esto está mal.**_

_**Entonces pasa algo inesperado; al menos, yo no lo espero, porque no creo que el Distrito 12 sea un lugar que se preocupe por mí. Sin embargo, algo ha cambiado desde que subí al escenario para ocupar el lugar de Prim, y ahora parece que me he convertido en alguien amado. Primero una persona, después otra y, al final, casi todos los que se encuentran en la multitud se llevan los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después me señalan con ellos. Es un gesto antiguo (y rara vez usado) de nuestro distrito que a veces se ve en los funerales; es un gesto de dar gracias, de admiración, de despedida a un ser querido.""**_

Siento como un nudo se hace en mi garganta y como mis ojos me pican levemente.

""_**Ahora sí corro el peligro de llorar, pero, por suerte, Haymitch escoge este preciso momento para acercarse dando traspiés por el escenario y felicitarme.**_

_**-¡Mírenla, mírenla bien! -brama, pasándome un brazo sobre los hombros. Tiene una fuerza sorprendente para estar tan hecho pedazos-. ¡Me gusta! -El aliento le huele a licor y hace bastante tiempo que no se baña-. Mucho... -No le sale la palabra durante un rato-. ¡Coraje! -exclama, triunfal-. ¡Más que ustedes! -Me suelta y se dirige a la parte delantera del escenario-. ¡Más que ustedes! -grita, señalando directamente a la cámara.**_

_**¿Se refiere a la audiencia o está tan borracho que es capaz de meterse con el Capitolio? Nunca lo sabré, porque, justo cuando abre la boca para seguir, Haymitch se cae del escenario y pierde la conciencia.**_

_**Es un asco de hombre, pero me siento agradecida porque, con todas las cámaras fijas en él, tengo el tiempo suficiente para dejar escapar el ruidito ahogado que me bloquea la garganta y recuperarme. Pongo las manos detrás de la espalda y miro hacia adelante. Veo las colinas que escalé esta mañana con Gale y, por un momento, añoro algo..., la idea de irnos del distrito..., de vivir en los bosques. Sin embargo sé que hice lo correcto al no huir, porque ¿quién si no se habría presentado voluntario en lugar de Prim?**_

_**A Haymitch se lo llevan en una camilla y Effie Trinket intenta volver a poner el espectáculo en marcha.**_

_**-¡Qué día tan emocionante! -exclama, mientras manosea su peluca para ponerla en su sitio, ya que se ha torcido notablemente hacia la derecha-. ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino! -Con la clara intención de contener la precaria situación de su pelo, avanza hacia la bola de los chicos con una mano en la cabeza; después coge la primera papeleta que se encuentra, vuelve rápidamente al podio y yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo para desear que no lea el nombre de Gale-. Peeta Mellark.**_

_**¡Peeta Mellark!""**_

Mi corazón da un vuelco y me quede son aliento, él ira a los juegos conmigo, entonces eso significa que… oh no.

Antes de pueda decirle algo él continua leyendo, esta vez con la voz un poco temblorosa.

""_**«OH, no -pienso-. Él no.»**_

_**Porque reconozco su nombre, aunque nunca he hablado directamente con él. Peeta Mellark.**_

_**No, sin duda hoy la suerte no está de mi parte.**_

_**Lo observo avanzar hacia el escenario; altura media, bajo y fornido, cabello rubio ceniza que le cae en ondas sobre la frente. En la cara se le nota la conmoción del momento, se ve que lucha por guardarse sus emociones, pero en sus ojos azules constato la alarma que tan a menudo encuentro en mis presas. De todos modos, sube con paso firme al escenario y ocupa su lugar.**_

_**Effie Trinket pide voluntarios; nadie da un paso adelante. Sé que tiene dos hermanos mayores, los he visto en la panadería, aunque seguramente a uno se le haya pasado la edad para ofrecerse voluntario, y el otro no lo hará. Es lo normal. El amor fraternal tiene sus límites para casi todo el mundo en el día de la cosecha. Lo que he hecho yo es algo radical.**_

_**El alcalde empieza a leer el largo y aburrido Tratado de la Traición, como hace todos los años en este momento (es obligatorio), pero no escucho ni una palabra.**_

_**«¿Por qué él?», pienso. Después intento convencerme de que no importa, de que Peeta Mellark y yo no somos amigos, ni siquiera somos vecinos y nunca hablamos. Nuestra única interacción real sucedió hace muchos años, y seguro que él ya la ha olvidado; sin embargo, yo no, y sé que nunca lo haré.**_

•

_**Fue durante la peor época posible. Mi padre había muerto en un accidente minero hacía tres meses, en el enero más frío que se recordaba. Ya había pasado el entumecimiento causado por la pérdida, y el dolor me atacaba de repente, hacía que me doblase y que los sollozos me estremeciesen. «¿Dónde estás? -gritaba una voz en mi interior-. ¿Adónde has ido?» Por supuesto, nunca recibí respuesta.**_

_**El distrito nos había concedido una pequeña suma de dinero como compensación por su muerte, lo bastante para un mes de luto, después del cual mi madre habría tenido que conseguir un trabajo. El problema fue que no lo hizo. Se limitaba a quedarse sentada en una silla o, lo más habitual, acurrucada debajo de las mantas de la cama, con la mirada perdida. De vez en cuando se movía, se levantaba como si la empujase alguna urgencia, para después quedarse de nuevo inmóvil. No le afectaban las súplicas constantes de Prim.**_

_**Yo estaba aterrada. Aunque ahora supongo que mi madre se había encerrado en una especie de oscuro mundo de tristeza, en aquel momento sólo sabía que había perdido a un padre y a una madre. A los once años, con una hermana de siete, me convertí en la cabeza de familia; no había alternativa. Compraba comida en el mercado, la cocinaba como podía, e intentaba que Prim y yo estuviésemos presentables porque, si se hacía público que mi madre ya no podía cuidarnos, nos habrían enviado al orfanato de la comunidad. Había crecido viendo a aquellos chicos en el colegio: la tristeza, las marcas de bofetadas en la cara, la desesperación que les hundía los hombros. No podía dejar que le pasara a Prim, a la dulce y diminuta Prim, que lloraba cuando yo lloraba sin tan siquiera saber la razón, que cepillaba y trenzaba el cabello de mi madre antes de irnos al colegio, que seguía limpiando el espejo de afeitarse de mi padre todas las noches porque odiaba la capa de polvo de carbón que siempre cubría la Veta. El orfanato la habría aplastado como a un gusano, así que mantuve en secreto nuestras dificultades.**_

_**Al final, el dinero voló y empezamos a morirnos de hambre poco a poco. No hay otra forma de describirlo. No dejaba de decirme que todo iría bien si podía aguantar hasta mayo, sólo hasta el ocho de mayo, porque entonces cumpliría doce años, y podría pedir las teselas y conseguir aquella valiosa cantidad de cereales y aceite que serviría para alimentarnos. El problema era que quedaban varias semanas y cabía la posibilidad de que no llegáramos vivas.**_

_**Morirse de hambre no era algo infrecuente en el Distrito 12. ¿Quién no ha visto a las víctimas? Ancianos que no pueden trabajar; niños de una familia con demasiadas bocas que alimentar; los heridos en las minas. Todos se arrastran por las calles y, un día, te encuentras con uno de ellos sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared o tirado en la Pradera, u oyes gemidos en una casa y los agentes de la paz acuden a llevarse el cadáver. El hambre nunca es la causa oficial de la muerte: siempre se trata de pulmonía, congelación o neumonía, pero eso no engaña a nadie.**_

_**La tarde de mi encuentro con Peeta Mellark, la lluvia caía en implacables mantas de agua helada. Había estado en la ciudad intentando cambiar algunas ropas viejas de bebé de Prim en el mercado público, sin mucho éxito. Aunque había ido varias veces al Quemador con mi padre, me asustaba demasiado aventurarme sola en aquel lugar duro y mugriento. La lluvia había empapado la chaqueta de cazador de mi padre que llevaba puesta, y yo estaba muerta de frío. Llevábamos tres días comiendo agua hervida con algunas hojas de menta seca que había encontrado en el fondo de un armario; cuando cerró el mercado, temblaba tanto que se me cayó la ropa de bebé en un charco lleno de barro, pero no la recogí porque temía que, si me agachaba, no podría volver a levantarme. Además, nadie quería la ropa.**_

_**No podía volver a casa; allí estaban mi madre, con sus ojos sin vida, y mi hermana pequeña, con sus mejillas huecas y sus labios cuarteados. No podía entrar sin esperanza alguna en aquella habitación llena de humo por culpa de las ramas húmedas que había cogido al borde del bosque cuando se nos acabó el carbón para la chimenea.**_

_**Me encontré dando tumbos por una calle embarrada, detrás de las tiendas que servían a la gente más acomodada de la ciudad. Los comerciantes vivían sobre sus negocios, así que, básicamente, estaba en sus patios. Recuerdo las siluetas de los arriates sin plantar que esperaban al verano, de las cabras en un establo, de un perro empapado atado a un poste, hundido y derrotado en el lodo.**_

_**En el Distrito 12 están prohibidos todos los tipos de robo, que se castigan con la muerte. A pesar de eso, se me pasó por la cabeza que quizás encontrara algo en los cubos de basura, ya que para esos había vía libre. Puede que un hueso en la carnicería o verduras podridas en la verdulería, algo que nadie salvo mi desesperada familia estuviese dispuesto a comer. Por desgracia, acababan de vaciar los cubos.**_

_**Cuando pasé junto a la panadería, el olor a pan recién hecho era tan intenso que me mareé. Los hornos estaban en la parte de atrás y de la puerta abierta de la cocina surgía un resplandor dorado. Me quedé allí, hipnotizada por el calor y el exquisito olor, hasta que la lluvia interfirió y me metió sus dedos helados por la espalda, obligándome a volver a la realidad. Levanté la tapa del cubo de basura de la panadería, y lo encontré completa e inhumanamente vacío.**_

_**De repente, alguien empezó a gritarme y, al levantar la cabeza, vi a la mujer del panadero diciéndome que me largara, que si quería que llamase a los agentes de la paz y que estaba harta de que los mocosos de la Veta escarbaran en su basura. Las palabras eran feas y yo no tenía defensa. Mientras ponía con cuidado la tapa en su sitio y retrocedía, lo vi: un chico de pelo rubio asomándose por detrás de su madre. Lo había visto en el colegio, estaba en mi curso, aunque no sabía su nombre. Se juntaba con los chicos de la ciudad, así que ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Su madre entró en la panadería, gruñendo, pero él tuvo que haber estado observando cómo me alejaba por detrás de la pocilga en la que tenían su cerdo y cómo me apoyaba en el otro lado de un viejo manzano. Por fin me daba cuenta de que no tenía nada que llevar a casa. Me cedieron las rodillas y me dejé caer por el tronco del árbol hasta dar con las raíces. Era demasiado, estaba demasiado enferma, débil y cansada, muy cansada.**_

_**«Que llamen a los agentes de la paz y nos lleven al orfanato -pensé-. O, mejor todavía, que me muera aquí mismo, bajo la lluvia.»**_

_**Oí un estrépito en la panadería, los gritos de la mujer de nuevo y el sonido de un golpe, y me pregunté vagamente qué estaría pasando. Unos pies se arrastraban por el lodo hacia mí y pensé: «Es ella, ha venido a echarme con un palo».**_

_**Pero no era ella, era el chico, y en los brazos llevaba dos enormes panes que debían de haberse caído al fuego, porque la corteza estaba ennegrecida.**_

_**Su madre le chillaba: «¡Dáselo al cerdo, crío estúpido! ¿Por qué no? ¡Ninguna persona decente va a comprarme el pan quemado!».**_

_**El chico empezó a arrancar las partes quemadas y a tirarlas al comedero; entonces sonó la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda y su madre desapareció en el interior, para atender al cliente.**_

_**El chico ni siquiera me miró, aunque yo sí lo miraba a él, por el pan y por el verdugón rojo que le habían dejado en la mejilla. ¿Con qué lo habría golpeado su madre? Mis padres nunca nos pegaban, ni siquiera podía imaginármelo. El chico le echó un vistazo a la panadería, como para comprobar si había moros en la costa, y después, de nuevo atento al cerdo, tiró uno de los panes en mi dirección. El segundo lo siguió poco después y, acto seguido, el muchacho volvió a la panadería arrastrando los pies y cerró la puerta con fuerza.**_

_**Me quedé mirando el pan sin poder creérmelo. Eran panes buenos, perfectos en realidad, salvo por las zonas quemadas. ¿Quería que me los llevase yo? Seguro, porque los tenía a mis pies. Antes de que nadie pudiese ver lo que había pasado, me metí los panes debajo de la camisa, me tapé bien con la chaqueta de cazador y me alejé corriendo. Aunque el calor del pan me quemaba la piel, los agarré con más fuerza, aferrándome a la vida.**_

_**Cuando llegué a casa, las hogazas se habían enfriado un poco, pero por dentro seguían calentitas. Las solté en la mesa y las manos de Prim se apresuraron a coger un trozo; sin embargo, la hice sentarse, obligué a mi madre a unirse a nosotras en la mesa y serví unas tazas de té caliente. Raspé la parte quemada del pan y lo corté en rebanadas. Nos comimos uno entero, rebanada a rebanada; era un pan bueno y sustancioso, con pasas y nueces.**_

_**Puse mi ropa a secar junto a la chimenea, me metí en la cama y disfruté de una noche sin sueños. Hasta el día siguiente no se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que el chico quemara el pan a propósito. Quizá hubiera soltado las hogazas en las llamas, sabiendo que lo castigarían, para poder dármelas. Sin embargo, lo descarté, seguro que se trataba de un accidente. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ni siquiera me conocía. En cualquier caso, el simple gesto de tirarme el pan fue un acto de enorme amabilidad con el que se habría ganado una paliza de haber sido descubierto. No podía explicarme sus motivos.**_

_**Comimos pan para desayunar y fuimos al colegio. Fue como si la primavera hubiese llegado de la noche a la mañana: el aire era dulce y cálido, y había nubes esponjosas. En clase, pasé junto al chico por el pasillo, y vi que se le había hinchado la mejilla y tenía el ojo morado. Estaba con sus amigos y no me hizo caso, pero cuando recogí a Prim para volver a casa por la tarde, lo descubrí mirándome desde el otro lado del patio. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo; después, él volvió la cabeza. Yo bajé la vista, avergonzada, y entonces lo vi: el primer diente de león del año. Se me encendió una bombilla en la cabeza, pensé en las horas pasadas en los bosques con mi padre y supe cómo íbamos a sobrevivir.**_

•""

No hizo ninguna pausa hasta ahora, que estoy segura que es porque termino de leer mi recuerdo, y se estará preguntando si eso de verdad pasó. Me hubiera gustado preguntarle sobre aquella vez, pero creo que el pensó lo mismo que anteriormente pensé yo: si seguimos leyendo lo sabre, porque continuo leyendo.

""_**Hasta el día de hoy, no he sido capaz de romper la conexión entre este chico, Peeta Mellark, el pan que me dio esperanza y el diente de león que me recordó que no estaba condenada. Más de una vez me he vuelto en el pasillo del colegio y me he encontrado con sus ojos clavados en mí, aunque él siempre aparta la vista rápidamente. Siento como si le debiese algo, y odio deberle cosas a la gente. Quizá debería haberle dado las gracias en algún momento, porque así me sentiría menos confusa. Lo pensé un par de veces, pero nunca parecía ser el momento oportuno, y ya nunca lo será, porque nos van a lanzar a un campo de batalla en el que tendremos que luchar a muerte. ¿Cómo voy a darle las gracias allí? La verdad es que no sonaría sincero, teniendo en cuenta que estaré intentando cortarle el cuello.**_

_**El alcalde termina de leer el lúgubre Tratado de la Traición, y nos indica a Peeta y a mí que nos demos la mano. La suya es consistente y cálida, igual que aquellas hogazas de pan. Me mira a los ojos y me aprieta la mano, como para darme ánimos, aunque quizá no sea más que un espasmo nervioso.**_

_**Nos volvemos para mirar a la multitud, mientras suena el himno de Panem.**_

_**«En fin -pienso-. Hay veinticuatro chicos, sería mala suerte que tuviese que matarlo yo.»**_

_**Aunque, últimamente, no hay quien se fíe de la suerte.""**_

Guarda silencio por un momento y luego me da el libro.

-Tu turno.- asiento y abro el libro, sabiendo que el no esta de humor para hablar y no es buena idea forzarlo a que diga algo, tampoco es como si yo quisiera.


	3. Chapter 3

_Preparándose para el futuro_

_Summary:_ Un par de meses antes de la cosecha, Katniss va sin Gale al bosque, cuando cree que esta completamente sola, se encuentra con Peeta Mellark, pero justo en el momento en el que ambos volverían a la Pradera, un paracaídas plateado cae frente a ellos con una carta, ¿De que se tratara?, **ya pues, mal Summary pero buena historia.**

**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la trama me pertenece a mi Tahiti Solís.**

* * *

-_**"Capitulo 3"-**_comienzo a leer:

""_**En cuanto acaba el himno, nos ponen bajo custodia. No quiero decir que nos esposen ni nada de eso, pero un grupo de agentes de la paz nos acompaña hasta la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia. Quizás algún tributo intentase escapar en el pasado, aunque yo nunca lo he visto.**_

_**Una vez dentro, me conducen a una sala y me dejan sola. Es el sitio más lujoso en el que he estado, tiene gruesas alfombras de pelo, y sofá y sillones de terciopelo. Sé que es terciopelo porque mi madre tiene un vestido con un cuello de esa cosa. Cuando me siento en el sofá, no puedo evitar acariciar la tela una y otra vez; me ayuda a calmarme mientras intento prepararme para la hora que me espera. Ése es el tiempo que se les concede a los tributos para despedirse de sus seres queridos. No puedo dejarme llevar y salir de esta habitación con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja; no me puedo permitir llorar, porque habrá más cámaras en la estación de tren.**_

_**Mi hermana y mi madre entran primero. Extiendo los brazos hacia Prim, y ella se sube a mi regazo y me rodea el cuello con los suyos, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro, como hacía cuando era un bebé. Mi madre se sienta a mi lado y nos abraza a las dos. No hablamos durante unos minutos, pero después empiezo a decirles las cosas que tienen que recordar hacer, ya que yo no estaré para ayudarlas.**_

_**Prim no debe coger ninguna tesela. Pueden salir adelante, si tienen cuidado, vendiendo la leche y el queso de la cabra, y siguiendo con la pequeña botica que lleva mi madre para la gente de la Veta. Gale le conseguirá las hierbas que ella no pueda cultivar, aunque tiene que describírselas con precisión, porque él no las conoce como yo. También les llevará carne de caza (él y yo habíamos hecho un pacto al respecto hace cosa de un año) y seguramente no les pedirá nada a cambio. Sin embargo, deben agradecérselo con algún tipo de canje, como leche o medicinas.**_

_**No me molesto en sugerirle a Prim que aprenda a cazar; intenté enseñarla un par de veces y fue un desastre. El bosque la aterra y, siempre que yo le daba a una presa, ella se ponía llorosa y decía que podíamos curarla si llegábamos a tiempo a casa. Por otro lado, le va bien con la cabra, así que me concentro en eso.**_

_**Cuando termino con las instrucciones sobre el combustible, el comercio y terminar el colegio, me vuelvo hacia mi madre y la tomo con fuerza de la mano.**_

_**-Escúchame, ¿me estás escuchando? -Ella asiente, asustada por mi intensidad. Tiene que saber lo que le espera-. No puedes volver a irte.**_

_**-Lo sé -me responde ella, clavando los ojos en el suelo-. Lo sé, no lo haré. No pude evitar lo que...**_

_**-Bueno, pues esta vez tendrás que evitarlo. No puedes desconectarte y dejar sola a Prim, porque yo no estaré para mantenerlas con vida. Da igual lo que pase, da igual lo que veas en pantalla. ¡Tienes que prometerme que seguirás luchando!**_

_**He levantado tanto la voz que estoy gritando; estoy soltando toda la rabia y el miedo que sentí cuando ella me abandonó.**_

_**-Estaba enferma -dice mi madre, soltándose; también se ha enfadado-. Podría haberme curado yo misma de haber tenido las medicinas que tengo ahora.**_

_**La parte de haber estado enferma es cierta; después he visto cómo despertaba a personas que sufrían aquella tristeza paralizante. Quizá sea una enfermedad, pero no nos la podemos permitir.**_

_**-Pues tómalas... ¡Y cuida de ella! -le ordeno.**_

_**-Todo saldrá bien, Katniss -dice Prim, cogiéndome la cara-. Pero tú también tienes que cuidarte; eres rápida y valiente, quizá puedas ganar.**_

_**No puedo ganar; en el fondo, Prim debe de saberlo. La competición está mucho más allá de mis habilidades. Hay chicos de distritos más ricos, donde ganar es un gran honor, que llevan entrenándose toda la vida para esto. Chicos que son dos o tres veces más grandes que yo; chicas que conocen veinte formas diferentes de matarte con un cuchillo. Sí, también habrá gente como yo, chavales a los que quitarse de en medio antes de que empiece la diversión de verdad.""**_

Me alegro que aun en unos meses siga siendo tan pesimista, ya que cuando uno es muy optimista se hace demasiadas ilusiones, yo se que mis oportunidades de ganar son muy pequeñas, pero aun así hay una pequeña posibilidad.

""_**-Quizá -respondo, porque no puedo decirle a mi madre que luche si yo ya me he rendido. Además, no es propio de mí entregarme sin presentar batalla, aunque los obstáculos parezcan insuperables-. Y seremos tan ricas como Haymitch.**_

_**-Me da igual que seamos ricas. Sólo quiero que vuelvas a casa. Lo intentarás, ¿verdad? ¿Lo intentarás de verdad de la buena? -me pregunta Prim.**_

_**-De verdad de la buena, te lo juro -le digo, y sé que tendré que hacerlo, por ella.**_

_**Después aparece el agente de la paz para decirnos que se ha acabado el tiempo, nos abrazamos tan fuerte que duele y lo único que se me ocurre es:**_

_**-Las quiero, Las quiero a las dos.**_

_**Ellas me dicen lo mismo, el agente les ordena que se marchen y cierra la puerta. Escondo la cabeza en uno de los cojines de terciopelo, como si eso pudiese protegerme de todo lo que está pasando.**_

_**Alguien más entra en la habitación y, cuando miro, me sorprende ver al panadero, el padre de Peeta Mellark. No puedo creerme que haya venido a visitarme; al fin y al cabo, pronto estaré intentando matar a su hijo. Pero nos conocemos un poco, y él conoce incluso mejor a Prim, porque, cuando mi hermana vende sus quesos en el Quemador, siempre le guarda dos al panadero y él le da una generosa cantidad de pan a cambio. Es mucho más amable que la bruja de su mujer, así que esperamos a que ella no esté. Seguro que él nunca le habría pegado a su hijo por el pan quemado como lo hizo ella. En cualquier caso, ¿por qué ha venido a verme?**_

_**El panadero se sienta, incómodo, en el borde de una de las lujosas sillas. Es un hombre grande, ancho de hombros, con cicatrices de las quemaduras sufridas en el horno a lo largo de los años. Es probable que acabe de despedirse de su hijo.**_

_**Saca un paquete envuelto en papel blanco del bolsillo de la chaqueta y me lo ofrece. Lo abro y encuentro galletas, un lujo que nosotras nunca podemos permitirnos.**_

_**-Gracias -respondo. El panadero no es un hombre muy hablador, en el mejor de los casos, y hoy no tiene absolutamente nada que decirme-. He comido un poco de su pan esta mañana. Mi amigo Gale le dio una ardilla a cambio. -Él asiente, como si recordarse la ardilla-. No ha hecho usted un buen trato.**_

_**Se encoge de hombros, como si no le importase nada.**_

_**No se me ocurre qué más decir, así que guardamos silencio hasta que lo llama un agente de la paz. Él se levanta y tose para aclararse la garganta.**_

_**-No perderé de vista a la pequeña. Me aseguraré de que coma.**_

_**Siento que al oírlo desaparece parte de la presión que me oprime el pecho. La gente trata conmigo, pero a ella le tienen verdadero cariño. Quizás haya cariño suficiente para mantenerla con vida.""**_

Me doy cuenta de que si yo muriera, gracias al cariño que le tienen a Prim ella jamás se quedaría sin comida.

""_**Mi siguiente visita también resulta inesperada: Madge viene directa hacia mí. No está llorosa, ni evita hablar del tema, sino que me sorprende con el tono urgente de su voz.**_

_**-Te dejan llevar una cosa de tu distrito en el estadio, algo que te recuerde a casa. ¿Querrías llevar esto?**_

_**Me ofrece la insignia circular de oro que antes le adornaba el vestido. Aunque no le había prestado mucha atención hasta el momento, veo que es un pajarito en pleno vuelo.**_

_**-¿Tu insignia? -le pregunto.**_

_**Llevar un símbolo de mi distrito es lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos.**_

_**-Toma, te lo pondré en el vestido, ¿vale? -No espera a mi respuesta, se inclina y me lo pone-. Katniss, prométeme que lo llevarás en el estadio, ¿vale?**_

_**-Sí.**_

_**Galletas, una insignia... Hoy me están dando todo tipo de regalos. Madge me da otro más: un beso en la mejilla. Después se va y me quedo pensando que quizá, al fin y al cabo, sí fuera mi amiga.**_

_**En último lugar aparece Gale y, aunque puede que no haya nada romántico entre nosotros, cuando abre los brazos no dudo en lanzarme a ellos. Su cuerpo me resulta familiar: la forma en que se mueve, el olor a humo del bosque, incluso los latidos de su corazón, que ya había escuchado en los momentos de silencio de la caza. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que de verdad lo siento, delgado y musculoso, junto al mío.**_

_**-Escucha -me dice-, no te resultará difícil conseguir un cuchillo, pero tienes que hacerte con un arco. Es tu mejor opción.**_

_**-No siempre los tienen -respondo, pensando en el año en que sólo había unas horribles mazas con pinchos con las que los tributos tenían que matarse a golpes.**_

_**-Pues fabrica uno. Hasta un arco endeble es mejor que no tener arco.**_

_**He intentado copiar los arcos de mi padre con malos resultados, porque no es tan fácil. Incluso él tenía que desechar su trabajo algunas veces.**_

_**-Ni siquiera sé si habrá madera -digo.**_

_**Otro año los soltaron en un paraje en el que sólo había cantos rodados, arena y arbustos esqueléticos; para mí fueron unos de los peores juegos. Muchos competidores sufrieron mordeduras de serpientes venenosas o se volvieron locos de sed.**_

_**-Casi siempre hay madera desde aquel año en que la mitad murió de frío -me responde Gale-. No resultaba muy entretenido.**_

_**Es cierto, nos pasamos unos juegos enteros viendo cómo los jugadores morían congelados por la noche. Apenas aparecían, porque se limitaban a hacerse un ovillo y no tenían madera para hogueras, ni antorchas, ni nada. El Capitolio consideró muy decepcionante observar todas aquellas muertes silenciosas y sin sangre, así que, desde entonces, suele haber madera para hacer fuego.**_

_**-Sí, es verdad.**_

_**-Katniss, es como cazar, y eres la mejor cazadora que conozco.**_

_**-No es como cazar, Gale, están armados. Y piensan.**_

_**-Igual que tú, y tú tienes más práctica, práctica de verdad. Sabes cómo matar.**_

_**-Pero no personas.**_

_**-¿De verdad hay tanta diferencia? -pregunta Gale, en tono triste.**_

_**Lo más horrible es que, si consigo olvidar que son personas, será exactamente igual.**_

_**Los agentes de la paz vuelven demasiado pronto y Gale les pide más tiempo, pero se lo llevan y empiezo a asustarme.**_

_**-¡No dejes que mueran de hambre! -grito, aferrándome a su mano.**_

_**-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Sabes que no lo permitiré! Katniss, recuerda que te... -dice, y nos separan y cierran la puerta, y nunca sabré qué es lo que quiere que recuerde.**_

_**La estación de tren está cerca del Edificio de Justicia, aunque nunca antes había viajado en coche y casi nunca en carro. En la Veta nos desplazamos a pie.**_

_**He hecho bien en no llorar, porque la estación está a rebosar de periodistas con cámaras apuntándome a la cara, como insectos. Pero tengo mucha experiencia en no demostrar mis sentimientos, y eso es lo que hago. Me veo de reojo en la pantalla de televisión de la pared, en la que están retransmitiendo mi llegada en directo, y me alegra comprobar que parezco casi aburrida.**_

_**Por otro lado, no cabe duda de que Peeta Mellark ha estado llorando y, curiosamente, no intenta esconderlo. Me pregunto al instante si será su estrategia en los juegos: parecer débil y asustado para que los demás crean que no es competencia y después dar la sorpresa luchando. A una chica del Distrito 7, Johanna Mason, le funcionó muy bien hace unos años. Parecía una idiota llorica y cobarde por la que nadie se preocupó hasta que sólo quedaba un puñado de concursantes. Al final resultó ser una asesina despiadada; una estrategia muy inteligente, pero extraña para Peeta Mellark, porque es el hijo de un panadero. Siempre ha tenido comida de sobra y bandejas de pan que mover de un lado a otro, por lo que es ancho de espaldas y fuerte. Harían falta muchos lloriqueos para convencer a alguien de que lo pasase por alto.**_

_**Tenemos que quedarnos unos minutos en la puerta del tren, mientras las cámaras engullen nuestras imágenes; después nos dejan entrar al vagón y las puertas se cierran piadosamente detrás de nosotros. El tren empieza a moverse de inmediato.**_

_**Al principio, la velocidad me deja sin aliento. Obviamente, nunca había estado en un tren, ya que está prohibido viajar de un distrito a otro, salvo que se trate de tareas aprobadas por el Estado. En nuestro caso se limita básicamente al transporte de carbón, aunque no estamos en un tren de mercancías normal, sino en uno de los modelos de alta velocidad del Capitolio, que alcanza una media de cuatrocientos kilómetros por hora. Nuestro viaje nos llevará menos de un día.**_

_**En el colegio nos dicen que el Capitolio se construyó en un lugar que antes se llamaba las Rocosas. El Distrito 12 estaba en una región conocida como los Apalaches; incluso entonces, hace cientos de años, ya extraían carbón de la zona. Por eso nuestros mineros tienen que trabajar a tanta profundidad.**_

_**Por algún motivo, en el colegio todo acaba reduciéndose al carbón. Además de comprensión lectora y matemáticas básicas, casi toda la formación tiene que ver con eso, salvo por la clase semanal de historia de Panem. Se trata principalmente de tonterías sobre lo que le debemos al Capitolio, aunque sé que tiene que haber mucho más de lo que nos cuentan, una explicación real de lo que pasó durante la rebelión. Sin embargo, no pienso mucho en ello; sea cual sea la verdad, no veo cómo me va a ayudar a poner comida en la mesa.**_

_**El tren de los tributos es aún más elegante que la habitación del Edificio de Justicia. Cada uno tenemos nuestro propio alojamiento, compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño privado con agua corriente caliente y fría. En casa no tenemos agua caliente, a no ser que la hirvamos.**_

_**Hay cajones llenos de ropa bonita, y Effie Trinket me dice que haga lo que quiera, que me ponga lo que quiera, que todo está a mi disposición. Mi única obligación es estar lista para la cena en una hora. Me quito el vestido azul de mi madre y me doy una ducha caliente, cosa que nunca había hecho antes. Es como estar bajo una lluvia de verano, sólo que menos fría. Me pongo una camisa y unos pantalones de color verde oscuro.**_

_**En el último segundo me acuerdo de la pequeña insignia de oro de Madge y le echo un buen vistazo por primera vez: es como si alguien hubiese creado un pajarito dorado y después lo hubiese rodeado con un anillo. El pájaro sólo está unido al anillo por la punta de las alas. De repente, lo reconozco: es un Sinsajo.""**_

-Supongo que de allí es la imagen del libro y de caja- digo en voz alta, Peeta asiente con el ceño fruncido.

-No los conozco mucho- explica, antes de volver a hablar echo un vistazo al libro y sonrío mientras vuelvo a leer.

""_**Son unos pájaros curiosos, además de una especie de bofetón en la cara para el Capitolio. Durante la rebelión, el Capitolio creó una serie de animales modificados genéticamente y los utilizó como armas; el término común para denominarlos era mutaciones, o mutos, para abreviar. Uno de ellos era un pájaro especial llamado Charlajos que tenía la habilidad de memorizar y repetir conversaciones humanas completas. Eran unas aves mensajeras, todas ellas machos, que se soltaron en las regiones en las que se escondían los enemigos del Capitolio. Los pájaros recogían las palabras y volvían a sus bases para que las grabaran. Los distritos tardaron un tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, de cómo estaban transmitiendo sus conversaciones privadas, pero, cuando lo hicieron, como es natural, los rebeldes lo utilizaron para contarle al Capitolio miles de mentiras, así que el truco se volvió en su contra. Por esa razón cerraron las bases y abandonaron los pájaros para que muriesen en los bosques.**_

_**Sin embargo, no murieron, sino que se aparearon con los Sinsontes hembra y crearon una nueva especie que podía replicar tanto los silbidos de los pájaros como las melodías humanas. A pesar de perder la capacidad de articular palabras, podían seguir imitando una amplia gama de sonidos vocales humanos, desde el agudo gorjeo de un niño a los tonos graves de un hombre. Además, podían recrear canciones; no sólo unas notas, sino canciones enteras de múltiples versos, siempre que tuvieras la paciencia necesaria para cantárselas y siempre que a ellos les gustase tu voz.""**_

-Gracias, eso me da una idea de lo que son.- sonríe.

""_**Mi padre sentía un cariño especial por los Sinsajo. Cuando íbamos de caza, silbaba o cantaba canciones complicadas y, después de una educada pausa, ellos siempre las repetían. No trataban con el mismo respeto a todo el mundo, pero siempre que mi padre cantaba, todos los pájaros de la zona callaban y escuchaban. Lo hacían porque su voz era muy bonita, alta, clara y tan llena de vida que te daban ganas de reír y llorar a la vez. No fui capaz de seguir con la costumbre después de su muerte. En cualquier caso, este pajarito tiene algo que me consuela; es como llevar una parte de mi padre conmigo, protegiéndome. Me lo prendo a la camisa y, con la tela verde oscuro de fondo, casi puedo imaginarme al Sinsajo volando entre los árboles.**_

_**Effie Trinket viene a recogerme para la cena, y la sigo por un estrecho y agitado pasillo hasta llegar a un comedor con paredes de madera pulida. Hay una mesa en la que todos los platos son muy frágiles, y Peeta Mellark está sentado esperándonos, con una silla vacía a su lado.**_

_**-¿Dónde está Haymitch? -pregunta Effie, en tono alegre.**_

_**-La última vez que lo vi me dijo que iba a echarse una siesta -responde Peeta.**_

_**-Bueno, ha sido un día agotador -comenta ella, y creo que se siente aliviada por la ausencia de Haymitch. ¿Quién puede culparla?**_

_**La cena sigue su curso: una espesa sopa de zanahorias, ensalada verde, chuletas de cordero y puré de patatas, queso y fruta, y una tarta de chocolate. Effie Trinket se pasa toda la comida recordándonos que tenemos que dejar espacio, porque quedan más cosas, pero yo me atiborro, porque nunca había visto una comida así, tan buena y abundante, y porque probablemente lo mejor que puedo hacer hasta que empiecen los juegos es ganar unos cuantos kilos.**_

_**-Por lo menos tienenen buenos modales -dice Effie, mientras terminamos el segundo plato-. La pareja del año pasado se lo comía todo con las manos, como un par de salvajes. Consiguieron revolverme las tripas.**_

_**La pareja del año pasado eran dos chicos de la Veta que nunca en su vida habían tenido suficiente para comer. Seguro que, cuando tuvieron toda aquella comida delante, los buenos modales en la mesa fueron la menor de sus preocupaciones.""**_

Siento como me hierve la sangre, pero logro tranquilizarme, sabiendo que si mi genio es el mismo de entonces, hare algo para que Effie se trague sus palabras, Aunque me pregunto si ella diría lo mismo si viviera un tiempo en la Veta, seguramente no.

""_**Peeta es hijo de panadero; mi madre nos enseñó a Prim y a mí a comer con educación, así que, sí, sé manejar el cuchillo y el tenedor, pero me asquea tanto el comentario que me esfuerzo por comerme el resto de la comida con los dedos. Después me limpio las manos en el mantel, lo que hace que Effie apriete los labios con fuerza.""**_

Sonrío satisfecha por mi comportamiento y veo como también Peeta sonríe.

""_**Una vez terminada la comida, tengo que esforzarme por no vomitarla y veo que Peeta también está un poco verde. Nuestros estómagos no están acostumbrados a unos alimentos tan lujosos.**_

_**Sin embargo, si soy capaz de aguantar el mejunje de carne de ratón, entrañas de cerdo y corteza de árbol de Sae la Grasienta (su especialidad de invierno), estoy dispuesta a aguantar esto.**_

_**Vamos a otro compartimento para ver el resumen de las cosechas de todo Panem. Intentan ir celebrándolas a lo largo del día, de modo que alguien pueda verlas todas en directo, aunque sólo la gente del Capitolio podría hacerlo, ya que ellos son los únicos que no tienen que ir a las cosechas.**_

_**Vemos las demás ceremonias una a una, los nombres, los que se ofrecen voluntarios y los que no, que abundan más. Examinamos las caras de los chicos contra los que competiremos y me quedo con algunas: un chico monstruoso que se apresura a presentarse voluntario en el Distrito 2; una chica de brillante cabello rojo y cara astuta en el Distrito 5; un chico cojo en el Distrito 10; y, lo más inquietante, una chica de doce años en el Distrito 11. Tiene piel y ojos oscuros, pero, aparte de eso, me recuerda a Prim tanto en tamaño como en comportamiento. Sin embargo, cuando sube al escenario y piden voluntarios, sólo se oye el viento que silba entre los decrépitos edificios que la rodean; nadie está dispuesto a ocupar su lugar.**_

_**Por último, aparece el Distrito 12: el momento de la elección de Prim y yo corriendo a presentarme voluntaria. Se nota perfectamente la desesperación en mi voz cuando pongo a Prim detrás de mí, como si temiera que no me oyesen y se la llevaran. Sin embargo, está claro que me oyen. Veo a Gale quitándomela de encima y a mí misma subiendo al escenario. Los comentaristas no saben bien qué decir sobre la actitud del público, su negativa a aplaudir y el saludo silencioso. Uno dice que el Distrito 12 siempre ha estado un poco subdesarrollado, pero que las costumbres locales pueden resultar encantadoras. Como si estuviese ensayado, Haymitch se cae y todos dejan escapar un gruñido cómico. Después sacan el nombre de Peeta y él ocupa su lugar en silencio, nos damos la mano, ponen otra vez el himno y termina el programa.**_

_**Effie Trinket está disgustada por el estado de su peluca.""**_

Vuelvo a sonreír imaginándome la cara disgusto de Effie.

""—_**su mentor tiene mucho que aprender sobre la presentación y el comportamiento en la televisión.**_

_**-Estaba borracho -responde Peeta, riéndose de forma inesperada-. Se emborracha todos los años.**_

_**-Todos los días -añado, sin poder reprimir una sonrisita.**_

_**Effie hace que parezca como si Haymitch tuviese malos modales que pudieran corregirse con unos cuantos consejos suyos.**_

_**-Sí, qué raro que les parezca tan divertido a los dos. Ya saben que su mentor es el contacto con el mundo exterior en estos juegos, el que los aconsejará, les conseguirá patrocinadores y organizará la entrega de cualquier regalo. ¡Haymitch puede suponeros la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!**_

_**En ese preciso momento, Haymitch entra tambaleándose en el compartimento.**_

_**-¿Me he perdido la cena? -pregunta, arrastrando las palabras. Después vomita en la cara alfombra y se cae encima de la porquería.**_

_**-¡Sigan riéndo! -exclama Effie Trinket; acto seguido se levanta de un salto, rodea el charco de vómito subida a sus zapatos puntiagudos y sale de la habitación.""**_

-Nuestro mentor es un idiota borracho.- observo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-contesta Peeta.

Le doy el libro a Peeta y él continua con el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Preparándose para el futuro_

_Summary:_ Un par de meses antes de la cosecha, Katniss va sin Gale al bosque, cuando cree que esta completamente sola, se encuentra con Peeta Mellark, pero justo en el momento en el que ambos volverían a la Pradera, un paracaídas plateado cae frente a ellos con una carta, ¿De que se tratara?, **ya pues, mal Summary pero buena historia.**

**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la trama me pertenece a mi Tahiti Solís.**

* * *

"_**Capitulo 4"- **_comenzó a leer.

"_**Durante unos instantes, Peeta y yo asimilamos la escena de nuestro mentor intentando levantarse del charco de porquería resbaladiza que ha soltado su estómago. El hedor a vómito y alcohol puro hace que se me revuelvan las tripas. Nos miramos; está claro que Haymitch no es gran cosa, pero Effie Trinket tiene razón en algo: una vez en el estadio, sólo lo tendremos a él. Como si llegáramos a algún tipo de acuerdo silencioso, Peeta y yo lo tomamos por los brazos y lo ayudamos a levantarse."**_

Aunque esto aun no ocurría, se siente horrible el aceptar que Effie tiene la razón, o tendrá, o lo que sea, esto será mas extraño en el futuro que se nos avecina.

"_**-¿He tropezado? -pregunta Haymitch-. Huele mal.**_

_**Se limpia la nariz con la mano y se mancha la cara de vómito.**_

_**-Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto para limpiarte un poco -dice Peeta.**_

_**Lo llevamos de vuelta a su compartimento medio a empujones, medio a rastras. Como no podemos dejarlo sobre la colcha bordada, lo metemos en la bañera y encendemos la ducha; él apenas se entera. "**_

-Eso no suena muy bien.- ver a Haymitch desnudo no es algo que me guste, y no creo que en el futuro eso cambie.

Aunque esto me recuerda a mi madre y a mi hermana, en como la desnudes no les incomoda, al contrario de mi.

-No creo que pase nada malo.- dice pacíficamente Peeta.

"¿Él que sabe?" si es verdad él no sabe absolutamente nada de mi ni de mis incomodidades.

"_**-No pasa nada -me dice Peeta-. Ya me encargo yo."**_

Me siento un tanto aliviada de escuchar eso.

Estoy a punto de decir gracias, cuando recuerdo que eso aun no ha pasado, y que se escucharía tonto decirlo sin motivo alguno en este presente.

"_**No puedo evitar sentirme un poco agradecida, ya que lo que menos me apetece en el mundo es desnudar a Haymitch, limpiarle la porquería del pelo del pecho y meterlo en la cama. Seguramente, mi compañero intenta causarle buena impresión, ser su favorito cuando empiecen los juegos. Sin embargo, a juzgar por el estado en el que está, Haymitch no se acordará de nada mañana.**_

_**-Okey, puedo enviar a una de las personas del Capitolio a ayudarte -le digo, porque hay varias en el tren. Cocinan para nosotros, nos sirven y nos vigilan; cuidarnos es su trabajo."**_

-Claro; el capitolio no quiere que sus preciados tributos se escapen ya que perderían esa sangre que se derramaría en la arena.- espere un momento, no, definitivamente esas palabras no salieron de mi boca, sino de Peeta. Lo observo extrañada, nunca había escuchado a alguien, aparte de Gale, decir algo así del Capitolio. Peeta aparta su mirada del libro y la posa en mi -¿Qué?- pregunta simplemente.

-Nada, es que, es raro escuchar a alguien que no sea yo o Gale hablar así del Capitolio y de los juegos.

-A nadie le agrada todo esto- dice.

-Si, pero tu eres el hijo de un panadero, para ti no esta tan mal.- digo tratando de que siga leyendo.

-Pero solo soy eso: el hijo de un panadero, no soy inmune a los Juegos, y ya lo has comprobado; a mi también me eligieron y mi nombre no esta escrito tantas veces.- no vuelve a hablar ni yo tampoco, supongo que tiene algo de razón; nadie es inmune a los juegos.

"_**-No, no las quiero.**_

_**Asiento y vuelvo a mi cuarto. Entiendo cómo se siente Peeta, yo tampoco puedo soportar a la gente del Capitolio, pero hacer que se encarguen de Haymitch podría ser una pequeña venganza, así que medito sobre la razón que lo lleva a insistir en ocuparse de él, así, de repente. «Es porque está siendo amable. Igual que cuando me regaló el pan», pienso.**_

_**La idea hace que me pare en seco: un Peeta Mellark amable es mucho más peligroso que uno desagradable. La gente amable consigue abrirse paso hasta mí y quedárseme dentro, y no puedo dejar que Peeta lo haga, no en el sitio al que vamos. Decido que, desde este momento, debo tener el menor contacto posible con el hijo del panadero.**_

_**Cuando llego a mi habitación, el tren se detiene en un andén para repostar. Abro rápidamente la ventana, tiro las galletas que me regaló el padre de Peeta y cierro el cristal de golpe. Se acabó, no quiero nada más de ninguno de los dos.**_

_**Por desgracia, el paquete de galletas cae al suelo y se abre sobre un grupo de dientes de león que hay junto a las vías. Sólo lo veo un instante, porque el tren sale de nuevo, pero me basta con eso; es suficiente para recordarme aquel otro diente de león que vi en el patio del colegio hace algunos años..."**_

-Espera.-detengo a Peeta, sé lo que viene y no será muy agradable que él lo sepa todo.

-Katniss...- suspira.- leeremos todo.

-Esto es completamente injusto, solo habla de mis recuerdos, mi familia y de mi.- digo enumerando con mis dedos.- No creo que eso nos ayude para lo que sea que vayamos a hacer.

-Yo creo que si, si no lo leemos nos podríamos estar saltándonos algo importante, ya te lo dije.-antes de que pueda decir algo mas, Peeta vuelve a leer.

"• _**Justo cuando aparté la mirada del rostro amoratado de Peeta Mellark me encontré con el diente de león y supe que no todo estaba perdido. Lo arranqué con cuidado y me apresuré a volver a casa, cogí un cubo y a mi hermana de la mano, y me dirigí a la Pradera; y sí, estaba llena de aquellas semillas de cabeza dorada. Después de recogerlas, rebuscamos por el borde interior de la valla a lo largo de un kilómetro y medio, más o menos, hasta que llenamos el cubo de hojas, tallos y flores de diente de león. Aquella noche nos atiborramos de ensalada y el resto del pan de la panadería.**_

_**-¿Qué más? -me preguntó Prim-. ¿Qué más comida podemos encontrar?**_

_**-De todo tipo -le prometí-. Sólo tengo que acordarme.**_

_**Mi madre tenía un libro que se había llevado de la botica de sus padres; las hojas estaban hechas de pergamino viejo y tenían dibujos a tinta de plantas, junto a los cuales habían escrito en pulcras letras mayúsculas sus nombres, dónde recogerlas, cuándo florecían y sus usos médicos. Sin embargo, mi padre añadió otras entradas al libro, plantas comestibles, no curativas: dientes de león, ombús, cebollas silvestres y pinos. Prim y yo nos pasamos el resto de la noche estudiando detenidamente aquellas páginas.**_

_**Al día siguiente no teníamos clases. Durante un rato me quedé en el borde de la Pradera, pero, finalmente, conseguí reunir el valor necesario para meterme por debajo de la alambrada. Era la primera vez que estaba allí sola, sin las armas de mi padre para protegerme, aunque recuperé el pequeño arco y las flechas que había escondido en un árbol hueco. No me adentré ni veinte metros en los bosques y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasé subida a las ramas de un viejo roble, con la esperanza de que se acercara una presa. Después de varias horas, tuve la buena suerte de matar un conejo. Lo había hecho antes, con la ayuda de mi padre; pero era la primera vez que lo hacía sola.**_

_**Llevábamos varios meses sin comer carne, así que la imagen del conejo pareció despertar algo dentro de mi madre. Se levantó, despellejó el animal, e hizo un estofado con la carne y parte de las verduras que Prim había recogido. Después se quedó como desconcertada y regresó a la cama, pero, una vez listo el estofado, la obligamos a comerse un cuenco.**_

_**Los bosques se convirtieron en nuestra salvación, y cada día me adentraba más en sus brazos. A pesar de que al principio fue algo lento, estaba decidida a alimentarnos; robaba huevos de los nidos, pescaba peces con una red, a veces lograba disparar a una ardilla o un conejo para el estofado y recogía las distintas plantas que surgían bajo mis pies. Las plantas son peligrosas; aunque hay muchas comestibles, si das un paso en falso estás muerta. Las comparaba varias veces con los dibujos de mi padre antes de comerlas, y eso nos mantuvo vivas.**_

_**Ante cualquier indicio de peligro, ya fuese un aullido lejano o una rama rota de forma inexplicable, salía corriendo hacia la alambrada. Después empecé a arriesgarme a subir a los árboles para escapar de los perros salvajes, que no tardaban en aburrirse y seguían su camino. Los osos y los gatos vivían más adentro; quizá no les gustaban la peste y el hollín de nuestro distrito.**_

_**El 18 de mayo fui al Edificio de Justicia, firmé para pedir mi tesela y me llevé a casa el primer lote de cereales y aceite en el carro de juguete de Prim. Los días 8 de cada mes tenía derecho a hacer lo mismo, pero, claro, no podía dejar de cazar y recolectar. El cereal no bastaba para vivir y había otras cosas que comprar: jabón, leche e hilo. Lo que no fuese absolutamente necesario consumir, lo llevaba al Quemador. Me daba miedo entrar allí sin mi padre al lado; sin embargo, la gente lo respetaba y me aceptaba por él. Al fin y al cabo, una presa era una presa, la derribase quien la derribase. También vendía en las puertas de atrás de los clientes más ricos de la ciudad, intentando recordar lo que mi padre me había dicho y aprendiendo unos cuantos trucos nuevos. La carnicera me compraba los conejos, pero no las ardillas; al panadero le gustaban las ardillas, pero sólo las aceptaba si no estaba por allí su mujer; al jefe de los agentes de la paz le encantaba el pavo silvestre y el alcalde sentía pasión por las fresas.**_

_**A finales del verano, estaba lavándome en un estanque cuando me fijé en las plantas que me rodeaban: altas con hojas como flechas, y flores con tres pétalos blancos. Me arrodillé en el agua, metí los dedos en el suave lodo y saqué un puñado de raíces. Eran tubérculos pequeños y azulados que no parecían gran cosa, pero que, al hervirlos o asarlos, resultaban tan buenos como las patatas.**_

_**-Katniss, la saeta de agua -dije en voz alta.**_

_**Era la planta por la que me pusieron ese nombre; recordé a mi padre decir, en broma: «Mientras puedas encontrarte, no te morirás de hambre».**_

_**Me pasé varias horas agitando el lecho del estanque con los dedos de los pies y un palo, recogiendo los tubérculos que flotaban hasta la superficie. Aquella noche nos dimos un banquete de pescado y raíces de saeta hasta que, por primera vez en meses, las tres nos llenamos.**_

_**Poco a poco, mi madre volvió con nosotras. Empezó a limpiar, cocinar y poner en conserva para el invierno algunos de los alimentos que yo llevaba. La gente pagaba en especie o con dinero por sus remedios medicinales y, un día, la oí cantar.**_

_**Prim estaba encantada de tenerla de vuelta, mientras que yo seguía observándola, esperando que desapareciese otra vez; no confiaba en ella. Además, un lugar pequeño y retorcido de mi interior la odiaba por su debilidad, por su negligencia, por los meses que nos había hecho pasar. Mi hermana la perdonó y yo me alejé de ella, había levantado un muro para protegerme de necesitarla y nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre nosotras.**_

_**Y ahora voy a morir sin haberlo arreglado. Pienso en cómo le he gritado hoy en el Edificio de Justicia, aunque también le dije que la quería. A lo mejor ambas cosas se compensan. •"**_

Peeta se queda en silencio, yo miro a las hojas del suelo mientras deseo que no pregunte nada y siga leyendo. Es raro escuchar a alguien mas hablar sobre mis recuerdos, pero recordar como he alimentado a mi familia desde los 12 años, hace que me llene de orgullo.

Aunque si me siento un poco mal, si, había alejado a mi madre de mi, lo que nos hizo fue lo peor del mundo. Aun así, creo que tengo que hablar con ella un poco más antes de que me vaya a la arena, si no me sentiré peor cuando piense en que jamás perdone a mi madre.

Suspiro profundamente y levanto la vista del suelo para tomarme con un par de ojos azules observándome.

-¿Ese libro aun existe?-pregunta simplemente.

-¿Qué libro?

-Del que hablas de plantas.

-Si, aunque ya no lo uso tanto como antes,- y era cierto, memoricé gran parte del libro y ahora esta guardado en algún lugar de mi casa seguro de el gato de Prim.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Simple curiosidad.

"_**Me quedo mirando por la ventana del tren un rato, deseando poder abrirla de nuevo, pero sin saber qué pasaría si lo hiciera a tanta velocidad. A lo lejos veo las luces de otro distrito. ¿El 7? ¿El 10? No lo sé. Pienso en los habitantes dentro de sus casas, preparándose para acostarse. Me imagino mi casa, con las persianas bien cerradas. ¿Qué estarán haciendo mi madre y Prim? ¿Habrán sido capaces de cenar el guiso de pescado y las fresas? ¿O estará todo intacto en los platos? ¿Habrán visto el resumen de los acontecimientos del día en el viejo televisor que tenemos en la mesa pegada a la pared? Seguro que han llorado más. ¿Estará resistiendo mi madre, estará siendo fuerte por Prim? ¿O habrá empezado a marcharse, a descargar el peso del mundo sobre los frágiles hombros de mi hermana?"**_

Ese simple pensamiento hace que me enfade, mi madre no podía dejar a Prim sola, no podía abandonarla en este mundo, ella debía ser fuerte y resistir, debía luchar por no caer.

"Todos_ aman a Prim, nadie permitiría que sufriera, Katniss_" me recuerdo ya que es verdad, si yo no regresara de la arena Prim no sufriría hambre, Gale se encargaría de ella y de mi madre, no las dejaría solas.

_**Sin duda, esta noche dormirán juntas. Me consuela que el viejo zarrapastroso de Buttercup se haya colocado en la cama para proteger a Prim. Si llora, él se abrirá paso hasta sus brazos y se acurrucará allí hasta que se calme y se quede dormida. Cómo me alegro de no haberlo ahogado.**_

_**Pensar en mi casa me mata de soledad. Ha sido un día interminable. ¿Cómo es posible que Gale y yo estuviéramos recogiendo moras esta misma mañana? Es como si hubiese pasado en otra vida, como un largo sueño que se va deteriorando hasta convertirse en pesadilla. Si consigo dormirme, quizá me despierte en el Distrito 12, el lugar al que pertenezco.**_

_**Seguro que hay muchos camisones en la cómoda, pero me quito la camisa y los pantalones, y me acuesto en ropa interior. Las sábanas son de una tela suave y sedosa, con un edredón grueso y esponjoso que me calienta de inmediato.**_

_**Si voy a llorar, será mejor que lo haga ahora; por la mañana podré arreglar el estropicio que me hagan las lágrimas en la cara. Sin embargo, no lo consigo, estoy demasiado cansada o entumecida para llorar, sólo quiero estar en otra parte; así que dejo que el tren me meza hasta sumergirme en el olvido.**_

• _**Está entrando luz gris a través de las cortinas cuando me despiertan unos golpecitos. Oigo la voz de Effie Trinket llamándome para que me levante.**_

_**-¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! ¡Va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante!**_

_**Durante un instante intento imaginarme cómo será el interior de la cabeza de esta mujer. ¿Qué pensamientos llenan las horas en que está despierta? ¿Qué sueños tiene por las noches? No tengo ni idea."**_

-Y no creo que alguien lo sepa.- comenta Peeta sacándome una sonrisa.

-A veces me pregunto como esa mujer puede ser tan feliz sabiendo que ella es la que elige a las victimas que morirán cada año.- digo.

-Ella solo sigue ordenes, también recuerda que es del Capitolio, para ellos los Juegos del Hambre es solo un programa mas entre muchos otros de la televisión.

"_**Me vuelvo a poner el traje verde porque no está muy sucio, sólo algo arrugado por haberse pasado la noche en el suelo. Recorro con los dedos el círculo que rodea al pequeño sinsajo de oro y pienso en los bosques, en mi padre, y en mi madre y Prim levantándose, teniendo que enfrentarse al día. He dormido sin deshacer las intrincadas trenzas con las que me peinó mi madre para la cosecha; como todavía tienen buen aspecto, me dejo el pelo como está. Da igual: no podemos estar lejos del Capitolio y, cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, mi estilista decidirá el aspecto que voy a tener en las ceremonias de inauguración de esta noche. Sólo espero que no crea que la desnudez es el último grito en moda.**_

_**Cuando entro en el vagón comedor, Effie Trinket se acerca a mí con una taza de café solo; está murmurando obscenidades entre dientes. Haymitch se está riendo disimuladamente, con la cara hinchada y roja de los abusos del día anterior. Peeta tiene un panecillo en la mano y parece algo avergonzado.**_

_**-¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! -exclama Haymitch, haciendo señas con la mano.**_

_**En cuanto lo hago, me sirven una enorme bandeja de comida: huevos, jamón y montañas de patatas fritas. Hay un frutero metido en hielo, para que la fruta se mantenga fresca, y tengo delante una cesta de panecillos que habrían servido para alimentar a toda mi familia durante una semana. También hay un elegante vaso con zumo de naranja; bueno, creo que es zumo de naranja. Sólo he probado las naranjas una vez, en Año Nuevo, porque mi padre compró una como regalo especial. Una taza de café; mi madre adora el café, aunque casi nunca podemos permitírnoslo, pero a mí me parece aguado y amargo. Al lado hay una taza con algo de color marrón intenso que nunca había visto antes.**_

_**-Lo llaman chocolate caliente -me dice Peeta-. Está bueno.**_

_**Pruebo un trago del líquido caliente, dulce y cremoso, y me recorre un escalofrío. Aunque el resto de la comida me llama, no le hago caso hasta que termino la taza." **_

-¿Por qué describes toda la comida?- pregunta Peeta frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, supongo que si voy en camino a una muerte inminente quiero recordar la comida y probar todo lo que pueda, ¿No crees?

-Buen punto.

"_**Después me atiborro de todo lo que puedo, procurando no pasarme con los alimentos más grasos. Mi madre me dijo una vez que siempre comía como si no fuera a volver a ver la comida, y yo le respondí: «No la volveré a ver si no la traigo yo». Eso le cerró la boca.**_

_**Cuando siento que el estómago me va a estallar, me echo hacia atrás y observo a mis compañeros de desayuno. Peeta sigue comiendo, troceando los panecillos para mojarlos en el chocolate caliente. Haymitch no le ha prestado mucha atención a su bandeja, pero está tragándose un vaso de zumo rojo que no deja de mezclar con un líquido transparente que saca de una botella. A juzgar por el olor, es algún tipo de alcohol. No conozco a Haymitch, aunque lo he visto a menudo en el Quemador, tirando puñados de dinero sobre el mostrador de la mujer que vende licor blanco. Estará diciendo incoherencias cuando lleguemos al Capitolio."**_

-Creo que tenemos que cambiar eso.- observa Peeta.

-Si pero no creo que podamos ir con Haymitch y simplemente decirle que deje la bebida para que sea un buen mentor para nosotros dos cuando estemos en los Juegos.-contesto.

"_**Me doy cuenta de que detesto a este hombre; no es de extrañar que los tributos del Distrito 12 no tengan ni una oportunidad. No es sólo que estemos mal alimentados y nos falte entrenamiento, porque algunos de nuestros participantes eran lo bastante fuertes como para intentarlo, pero rara vez conseguimos patrocinadores, y él tiene gran parte de la culpa. La gente rica que apoya a los tributos (ya sea porque apuesten por ellos o simplemente por tener derecho a presumir de haber escogido al ganador) espera tratar con alguien más elegante que Haymitch.**_

_**-Entonces, ¿se supone que nos vas a aconsejar? -le pregunto.**_

_**-¿Quieres un consejo? Sigue viva -responde Haymitch, y se echa a reír.**_

_**Miro a Peeta antes de recordar que no quiero tener nada que ver con él, y me sorprende encontrarme con una expresión muy dura, cuando normalmente parece tan afable.**_

_**-Muy gracioso -dice. De repente, le pega un bofetón al vaso que Haymitch tiene en la mano, y el cristal se hace añicos en el suelo y desparrama el líquido rojo sangre hacia el fondo del vagón-. Pero no para nosotros."**_

-Problemas; nunca te metas con la bebida de un alcohólico.- mascullo.- Ahora no nos va a ayudar en nada, nos va a dejar morir.

"_**Haymitch lo piensa un momento y le da un puñetazo a Peeta en la mandíbula, tirándolo de la silla. Cuando se vuelve para coger el alcohol, clavo mi cuchillo en la mesa, entre su mano y la botella; casi le corto los dedos. Me preparo para rechazar un golpe que no llega; el hombre se echa hacia atrás y nos mira de reojo. **_

_**-Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿De verdad me han tocado un par de luchadores este año?**_

_**Peeta se levanta del suelo y coge un puñado de hielo de debajo del frutero. Empieza a llevárselo a la marca roja de la mandíbula.**_

_**-No -lo detiene Haymitch-. Deja que salga el moratón. La audiencia pensará que te has peleado con otro tributo antes incluso de llegar al estadio.**_

_**-Va contra las reglas.**_

_**-Sólo si te atrapan. Ese moratón dirá que has luchado y no te han apresado; mucho mejor. -Después se vuelve hacia mí-. ¿Puedes hacer algo con ese cuchillo, aparte de clavarlo en la mesa?**_

_**Mis armas son el arco y la flecha, aunque también he pasado bastante tiempo lanzando cuchillos. A veces, si hiero a un animal con el arco, es mejor clavarle también un cuchillo antes de acercarse. Me doy cuenta de que, si quiero ganarme la atención de Haymitch, éste es el momento adecuado para impresionarlo. Arranco el cuchillo de la mesa, lo cojo por la hoja y lo lanzo a la pared de enfrente; la verdad es que esperaba clavarlo con fuerza, pero se queda metido en el hueco entre dos paneles de madera, lo que me hace parecer mucho mejor de lo que soy.**_

_**-Vengan aquí los dos -nos pide Haymitch, señalando con la cabeza al centro de la habitación. Obedecemos, y él da vueltas a nuestro alrededor, tocándonos como si fuésemos animales, comprobando nuestros músculos y examinándonos las caras-. Bueno, no está todo perdido. Parecen en forma y, cuando los estilistas acaben con ustedes, serán bastante atractivos. -Peeta y yo no lo ponemos en duda, porque, aunque los Juegos del Hambre no son un concurso de belleza, los tributos con mejor aspecto siempre parecen conseguir más , haré un trato con ustedes: si no interfieren con mi bebida, prometo estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudarlos, siempre que hagan todo lo que les diga."**_

-Creo que lo impresionamos.- dice Peeta con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, al menos ya contamos con nuestro mentor o una parte de él.

"_**No es un gran trato, pero sí un paso gigantesco con respecto a lo ocurrido hace diez minutos, cuando no teníamos guía alguna.**_

_**-Esta bien -responde Peeta.**_

_**-Pues ayúdanos. Cuando lleguemos al estadio, ¿cuál es la mejor estrategia en la Cornucopia para alguien...? **_

_**-Cada cosa a su tiempo. Dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la estación y estarán en manos de los estilistas. No les va a gustar lo que les hagan, pero, sea lo que sea, no se resistan."**_

-Pero...- comienzo a decir cuando veo a Peeta sonreír con los ojos en el libro, antes de que pueda preguntar él vuelve a leer.

"_**-Pero... -empiezo a protestar.**_

_**-No hay peros que valgan, no se resistan-dice Haymitch."**_

-Al parecer serás la misma en unos meses.- comenta aun sonriendo.

-¿Y tu? ¿Eres el mismo de ese entonces? – por un momento su mirada se pierde en un pinto hasta que enfoca su vista en mi y dice un _"si"._

"_**Después coge la botella de la mesa y sale del vagón. Cuando se cierra la puerta, el vagón se queda a oscuras; aunque todavía hay algunas luces dentro, es como si se hiciese de noche en el exterior. Me doy cuenta de que debemos de estar en el túnel que atraviesa las montañas y lleva hasta el Capitolio. Las montañas forman una barrera natural entre la ciudad y los distritos orientales. Es casi imposible entrar por aquí, salvo a través de los túneles. Esta ventaja geográfica fue un factor decisivo para la derrota de los distritos en la guerra que me ha convertido en tributo. Como los rebeldes tenían que escalar las montañas, eran blancos fáciles para las fuerzas aéreas del Capitolio.**_

_**Peeta Mellark y yo guardamos silencio mientras el tren sigue su camino. El túnel dura y dura, nos separa del cielo, y se me encoge el corazón. Odio estar encerrada en piedra, me recuerda a las minas y a mi padre, atrapado, incapaz de llegar hasta la luz del sol, enterrado para siempre en la oscuridad."**_

Pensar en mi padre y en el día del accidente en las minas me entristece demasiado, y más aun cuando despierto tras una pesadilla con su recuerdo fresco en mi mente y cada vez que mis ojos se cerraban, las imágenes de las pesadillas vuelven a proyectarse.

"_**El tren por fin empieza a frenar y una luz brillante inunda el compartimento. No podemos evitarlo, los dos salimos corriendo hacia la ventanilla para ver algo que sólo hemos visto en televisión: el Capitolio, la ciudad que dirige Panem. Las cámaras no mienten sobre su grandeza; si acaso, no logran capturar el esplendor de los edificios relucientes que proyectan un arco iris de colores en el aire, de los brillantes coches que corren por las amplias calles pavimentadas, de la gente vestida y peinada de forma extraña, con la cara pintada y aspecto de no haberse perdido nunca una comida. Todos los colores parecen artificiales: los rosas son demasiado intensos; los verdes, demasiado brillantes, y los amarillos dañan los ojos, como los caramelos con forma de discos planos que nunca podemos permitirnos en la tienda de dulces del Distrito 12."**_

-Aun me pregunto como es que aun no se han quedado ciegos.- sonrío.

-Creo que haber vivido con todos esos colores desde que se nace ayuda en algo.- dice Peeta.

"_**La gente empieza a señalarnos con entusiasmo al reconocer el tren de tributos que entra en la ciudad. Me aparto de la ventanilla, asqueada por su emoción, sabiendo que están deseando vernos morir. Sin embargo, Peeta se mantiene en su sitio, e incluso empieza a saludar y sonreír a la multitud, que lo mira con la boca abierta. Sólo deja de hacerlo cuando el tren se mete en la estación y nos tapa la vista.**_

_**Se da cuenta de que lo miro y se encoge de hombros.**_

_**-¿Quién sabe? Puede que uno de ellos sea rico.**_

_**Lo había juzgado mal. Empiezo a pensar en sus acciones desde que comenzó la cosecha: el amistoso apretón de manos, su padre regalándome galletas y prometiendo cuidar de Prim... ¿Sería idea de Peeta? Sus lágrimas en la estación, presentarse voluntario para lavar a Haymitch y después retarlo esta mañana al descubrir que, por lo visto, hacerse el bueno no servía de nada.**_

_**Y aquí está ahora, saludando por la ventanilla, intentando ganarse al público.**_

_**Las piezas todavía no han encajado del todo, pero siento que se forma un plan, que no ha aceptado su muerte. Ya está luchando por seguir vivo, lo que significa, además, que el bueno de Peeta Mellark, el chico que me dio el pan, está luchando por matarme."**_

'_Peeta Mellark, el chico que me dio el pan, está luchando por matarme.'_

'_Está luchando por matarme.'_

'_Matarme.'_

Esas palabras se repetían en mi mente. Él estaba tramando todo, él me mataría apenas toquemos la arena. No puedo confiar en él, apenas lo conozco y todo esto no ayuda nada a su favor.

-Katniss, no creo que trate de matarte, confía en mi, recuerda lo que decía la carta.- dijo Peeta ante mi mirada acusadora.

'_No juzguen a nadie hasta que acaben los libros.'_

Cierto, tal vez, y solo talvez, sean puras coincidencias. Bueno, ya averiguare la verdad mas adelante.

-Confiare en ti cuando demuestres que no tratas de matarme- digo con voz neutra, él asiente y me da el libro.

* * *

GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS MÁS.

Nunca creí que les gustara esta historia, gracias por los comentarios y por sus consejos, voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible y a contestar sus comentarios.

Por el momento solo puedo agradecerles por sus comentarios a;

**ELI.J2,- **gracias por los ánimos y si voy a acabar el fic, mi único problema es que tengo muchos exámenes pero voy a tratar de actualizar lo más rápido posible. Amm… lo de K.M pues no me gusta el misterio ni nada de eso. Pero si hay alguien que no sabe quien envió la carta pues no se le puede llamar "Tributo", de todos modos Peeta y Katniss lo van a saber en el último capitulo, cuando lean la tercera y última carta.

**Lyzeth98,-** gracias por dejar un comentario en cada capitulo, y ya estoy tratando de poner mas dialogo.

**CAM41918,-** gracias, ya estoy poniendo mas interacción entre ellos, y créeme que yo ya quiero que lleguen las entrevistas, pero bueno, tiene que ser capitulo por capitulo, no me puedo adelantar :(, así que recuerda; la paciencia es una virtud (una virtud que casi nadie tiene)

**Patocuac,- **creo que todos estamos ansiosos por que lleguen las entrevistas. Gracias.

**Jessl,-** muchas gracias, de verdad creí que a nadie le iba a gustar.

Hay una mas que no puso nombre pero de todos modos muchas gracias nunca crei que a alguien le gustara mis ideas y créeme que antes de subir el primer capitulo tuve miedo por lo que me dijeran y estuve a punto de no subirlo.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	5. NOTA IMPORTANTE!

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, de verdad no meresco, sus comentarios ni que esten tan atentas a mi historia.

Este no es un capitulo, solo es una nota para avisarles que NO ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA. Y que siento mucho que no haya actualizado la historia, pero como algunas sabran, yo solo tengo trece años, por lo que apenas voy a pasar a segundo de secundaria, quien sea de mexico sabra que la situacion aqui no es muy buena con lo que refiere a las escuelas, los profesores han hecho bastantes marchas y hasta dejan de asistir a clases, y eso nos perjudica a los estudiantes, ya que cuando algun profesor, o prefecta en algunos casos, nos da clases nos deja bastante tarea.

Aparte, este año para pasar de grado se tomaron en cuenta los examenes globales, trabajos en clase, conducta y el numero de puntos malos acumulados en reportes, cosa que antes solo se tomaba en cuenta la conducta, por lo que estube y estoy bastante estresada ya que no soy mala alumna pero tampoco exelente, soy regular, y digamos que no me empeño mucho en la escuela, -me la paso leyendo todo el santo dia, en la escuela siempre tengo un libro en mano y varias veces me desvele por leer hasta tarde, soy la tipica comelibros del salon-,pero si me importa seguir estudiando,- ya que parte de la familia de mi mama no acabo sus estudios, no quiero seguir ese camino-, por lo que me esforze mucho para alcanzar una calificacion aceptable para pasar de año.

Bueno, se que éstas son excusas muy pobres, pero la buena noticia es que ¡YA ESTOY EN VACACIONgES! no más escuela hasta el 12 de agosto, por lo que tratare de acualizar la historia mucho mas seguido

Gracias por su atencion, borrare esta nota al subir el siguiente capitulo.

Por cierto, estoy pensado en cambiar el nombre de mi avatar, si alguen pueden sugerirme alguno que suene lindo y que tenga un significado bonito pongalo en un comentario, se me ocurrio cuando lei que muchos escritores como Collins o Rowling nombraron a los personajes de sus libros por el significado de nombre -Voldemort= Vuelo de Muerte, Hermione= La que anuncia(no le entendi bien pero luego lei el significado completo), Katniss= que es una mezcla de los nombres de plantas del genero Sagittaria, a las que se les llama cabeza de flecha.- Bueno quien pueda ayudarme se lo agradesere en el siguiente capitulo.


	6. OTRA NOTA SUPER IMPORTANTE

NOTA IMPORTANTE; NO ES CAPITULO.

am... hola, pues verán, ayer estuve apunto de subir un nuevo capitulo, pero, me encontré con dos nuevos comentarios que dices mas o menos lo mismo; que esta historia es ilegal ya que tiene el contenido del libro, Yuna-Tidus-Love me dijo que es ilegal y que me hace mi fic reportable, y HlnJrqr (Guest) me dijo que son demasiados capítulos que se deben de subir (mas de 60) y que ya no voy a tener seguidores para ese entonces ya que prácticamente estoy subiendo el libro completo con algunas anotaciones mías, por lo que corro el riesgo de que borren mi historia y me bloqueen por un tiempo por copyright, pero me dio una buena idea, que nada mas ponga los puntos importantes y emocionantes del libro junto con un resumen de lo que lo paso en el capitulo que leyeron Peeta y Katniss, y la interacción de estos; como accidentes en los que se quedan atrapados en el bosque o que alguien este por descubrir el libro de ambos.

Que dicen? así no batallare tanto en escribir ni sufriré el riesgo de que me reporten. aparte que serán menos capítulos y mas interacción de nuestros personajes favoritos.

por el momento tal vez reedite los anteriores capítulos para que solo diga lo importante.

ah y quiero agradecerles por sus reviews de comprensión a ; alejandra123THG, ELI.J2, , Camila, y otra que no dijo su nombre pero me dejo un comentario con algunas sugerencias de nombres para mi.

Yuna-Tidus-Love y HlnJrqr (Guest), gracias por avisarme sobre mi historia de verdad había olvidado esa regla.


	7. Chapter 7

_Preparándose para el futuro_

_Summary:_ Un par de meses antes de la cosecha, Katniss va sin Gale al bosque, cuando cree que esta completamente sola, se encuentra con Peeta Mellark, pero justo en el momento en el que ambos volverían a la Pradera, un paracaídas plateado cae frente a ellos con una carta, ¿De que se tratara?, **ya pues, mal Summary pero buena historia.**

**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la trama me pertenece a mi Tahiti Solís.**

* * *

"_**Capitulo 5"- **_comenzó a leer.

''_**¡Ras! Aprieto los dientes mientras Venia, una mujer de pelo color turquesa y tatuajes dorados sobre las cejas, me arranca una tira de tela de la pierna, llevándose con ella el pelo que había debajo. ''**_

Mi cara forma un mueca, si en el libro lo describía así, cuando ocurra será mucho peor. Suspiro y cierro los ojos. Es mejor que me vaya acostumbrando a la idea de lo que el capitolio y sus estilistas me harán.

"_**-¡Lo siento! -canturrea con su estúpido acento del Capitolio-. ¡Es que tienes mucho pelo!**_

_**¿Por qué habla esta gente con un tono tan agudo? ¿Por qué apenas abren la boca para hablar? ¿Por qué acaban todas las frases con la misma entonación que se usa para preguntar? Vocales extrañas, palabras recortadas y un siseo cada vez que pronuncian la letra ese... Por eso a todo el mundo se le pega su acento, claro."**_

-Acento ridículo, pero de que hablas, es completamente normal hablar así.- comento imitando el acento, provocando que Petaa riera.

-Creo que tendremos varias jaquecas cuando estemos allí.

-O peor aun, hablaremos igual que ellos.- por un momento olvido que talvez Peeta intentara matarme, antes de que alguno de los dos vuelva a hablar, él vuelve a leer.

"_**Venia intenta demostrar su comprensión.**_

_**-Pero tengo buenas noticias: éste es el último. ¿Lista?**_

_**Me agarro a los bordes de la mesa en la que estoy sentada y asiento con la cabeza. Ella arranca de un doloroso tirón la última zona de pelo de mi pierna izquierda.**_

_**Llevo más de tres horas en el Centro de Renovación y todavía no conozco a mi estilista. Al parecer, no está interesado en verme hasta que Venia y los demás miembros de mi equipo de preparación no se hayan ocupado de algunos problemas obvios, lo que incluye restregarme el cuerpo con una espuma arenosa que no sólo me ha quitado la suciedad, sino también unas tres capas de piel, darle uniformidad a mis uñas y, sobre todo, librarse de mi vello corporal. Piernas, brazos, torso, axilas y parte de mis cejas se han quedado sin un solo pelo, así que parezco un pájaro desplumado, listo para asar. No me gusta, tengo la piel irritada, me pica y la siento muy vulnerable. Sin embargo, he cumplido mi parte del trato que hicimos con Haymitch y no he puesto ni una objeción."**_

-Eso a mi me suena como una tortura.-comenta Peeta y estoy de acuerdo con él.

-Me pregunto si es por que ellos lo hacen tanto que ya no sienten ni su propia piel.

-Bueno hay que preguntárselo a Effie cuando estemos con ella.-responde sorprendiéndome a que él ya haya aceptado su destino en los juegos.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-pregunto después de un momento.

-¿Preguntarle algo a Effie?

-No, me refiero a que, ¿Cómo tomas todo esto tan fácil?, es decir, el saber que en menos de 3 meses te elegirán como un tributo e iras a los juegos del hambre para luchar a muerte.

-Buena pregunta.-dice mientras baja el libro y lo deja a su lado.- Pero suponiendo que mi manera de pensar sea la misma en 3 meses… si te digo la respuesta tal vez no la creerás, con lo que tendré que preguntarte a ti lo mismo ¿Cómo lo tomas tu todo? O ¿Cómo haces para no alterarte y terminar haciendo una tontería?

-¿Cómo que tontería te refieres?

-Escapar al bosque con toda tu familia, hacer que tu hermana enferme para que elijan a alguien más, o hasta provocar que Effie se distraiga para que tome otra papeleta.-lo pensé por un momento, esas ideas sonaban muy bien en verdad, pero eso significaría que no habría rebelión y por conciente seguiríamos con la misma injusticia del capitolio.

-Supongo que es porque uno no puede escapar de su destino, aunque he de admitir que esas ideas han pasado por mi mente, sé que algo fallara, o que si logro que funcionen habrán consecuencias; como el adiós a una posible rebelión.

-Lo ves, como tú tienes, por así decirlo, una iniciativa para seguir adelante, yo también la tengo, o creo que la tendré, aunque la mía no contara mucho.- su mirada toma una expresión que no puedo descifrar; desilusión y nostalgia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Katniss, son tres libros, y estoy seguro que son narrados por ti, los Juegos no pueden durar tanto, ambos sabemos que solo hay un ganador-ya sabia hacia donde quería llegar, estaba insinuando que yo ganaría.

-Yo no podría ganar, solo piénsalo; hay distritos en donde los tributos han sido entrenados desde que nacieron, en donde es un honor participar en los juegos, y yo; solo se disparar con arco y flecha.

-Pero aun así, tienes más posibilidades que muchos otros, a mí incluyéndome.

-No creo que…-pero antes de que pudiera continuar me interrumpió.

-No puedo matar a los demás con pasteles ni panes, ya puedo darme por muerto.

-Tal vez puedas hacer algo mas, te he visto cargar bolsas de harina de 45 kilos, también eres bueno en lucha, eso ayuda bastante, yo solo se disparar y si no hay arcos, y me atrapan, estoy muerta, ya no importa, es tonto discutir sobre algo que aun no sucede, continua leyendo.- Peeta asiente mientras vuelve a tomar el libro y continua leyendo.

"_**-Lo estás haciendo muy bien –dice un tipo que se llama Flavius. Agita sus tirabuzones naranjas y me aplica una capa de pintalabios morado-. Si hay algo que no aguantamos es a los llorones. ¡Embadúrnenla!**_

_**Venia y Octavia, una mujer regordeta con todo el cuerpo teñido de verde guisante claro, me dan un masaje con loción. Luego me levantan de la mesa y me quitan la fina bata, dejándome completamente desnuda mientras ellos me quitan todo rastro de piel.**_

_**Los tres dan un paso atrás y admiran su trabajo.**_

_**-¡Excelente! ¡Ya casi pareces un ser humano! -exclama Flavius, y todos se ríen."**_

-¿Cómo ellos pueden saber como luce un humano cuando ellos parecen fenómenos*?-comenta Peeta simplemente.

"_**-Gracias -respondo con dulzura, obligándome a sonreír para demostrarles lo agradecida que estoy-. En el Distrito 12 no tenemos muchas razones para arreglarnos.**_

_**-Claro que no, ¡pobre criatura! -dice Octavia, juntando las manos, consternada. Creo que me los he ganado con mi respuesta.**_

_**-Pero no te preocupes -añade Venia-. Cuando Cinna acabe contigo, ¡vas a estar absolutamente divina!**_

_**-¡Te lo prometemos! ¿Sabes? Ahora que nos hemos librado de tanto pelo y porquería, ¡no estás tan horrible, ni mucho menos! -afirma Flavius, para animarme-. ¡Vamos a llamar a Cinna!**_

_**Salen disparados del cuarto. Los miembros del equipo de preparación son tan bobos que me resulta difícil odiarlos. Sin embargo, curiosamente, sé que son sinceros en su intento por ayudarme.**_

-¿Ayudarme?

-Para impresionar a los patrocinadores.-responde Peeta.

-Ja, necesitaran más que eso.-digo burlonamente.

"_**Miro las paredes y el suelo, todo tan frío y blanco, y resisto el impulso de recuperar la bata. Sé que este Cinna, mi estilista, hará que me la quite en cuanto llegue, así que me llevo las manos al cabello, la única zona que mi equipo tenía órdenes de respetar. Me acaricio las trenzas de seda que mi madre ha colocado tan bien. Mi madre; me he dejado su vestido azul y sus zapatos en el suelo del vagón, no se me ocurrió recogerlos ni intentar aferrarme a algo suyo, de casa. Ahora me arrepiento."**_

Me comienzo a sentir peor que antes, en tres meses todo cambiara, tal vez no volveré a ver a mi familia después de todo. De verdad tendré que hablar mas con mi madre…o solo interactuar mas con ella, y Gale, el es mi mejor amigo, que es lo peor ya que no puedo decirle nada de esto.

"_**La puerta se abre y entra un joven que debe de ser Cinna. Me sorprende lo normal que parece; casi todos los estilistas a los que entrevistan en la tele están tan teñidos, pintados y alterados quirúrgicamente que resultan grotescos, pero Cinna lleva el pelo corto y, en apariencia, de su color castaño natural. Viste camisa y pantalones negros sencillos, y la única concesión a las modificaciones de aspecto parece ser un delineador de ojos dorado aplicado con generosidad. Resalta las motas doradas de sus ojos verdes y, a pesar del asco que me producen el Capitolio y sus horrendas modas, no puedo evitar pensar que lo hace muy atractivo."**_

-No puedo creerlo; alguien normal en el Capitolio.-comenta Peeta.

-Me alegro de saber que en nuestra estancia allí, habrá alguien con la apariencia de un humano-respondo con una pequeña sonrisa, noto como el ceño de Peeta se frunce, pero decido no preguntarle nada, de todos modos; ¿Para que? No es como si me importara lo que él diga ¿Cierto?

"_**-Hola, Katniss. Soy Cinna, tu estilista -dice en voz baja, aunque casi sin la afectación típica del Capitolio.**_

_**-Hola -respondo, con precaución.**_

_**-Dame un momento, ¿si? -me pide. Camina a mi alrededor y observa mi cuerpo desnudo, sin tocarme, pero tomando nota de cada centímetro. Resisto el impulso de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho-. ¿Quién te ha peinado?**_

_**-Mi madre.**_

_**-Es precioso. Mucha clase, la verdad, en un equilibrio casi perfecto con tu perfil. Tiene dedos hábiles.**_

_**Esperaba a alguien extravagante, alguien mayor que intentara desesperadamente parecer joven, alguien que me viera como un trozo de carne que había que preparar para una bandeja. Cinna no es nada de eso.**_

_**-Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? No creo haberte visto antes -le digo.**_

-Cierto; su descripción no se me es familiar-dice Peeta.

-Si, supongo que recordaríamos un estilista que no tenga la piel de algún color raro o que no este operado, a uno que luzca normal.

''_**La mayoría de los estilistas me resultan familiares, son constantes en el siempre cambiante grupo de los tributos. Algunos llevan en esto toda mi vida.**_

_**-Sí, es mi primer año en los juegos.**_

_**-Así que te han dado el Distrito 12 -comento, porque los recién llegados suelen quedarse con nosotros, el distrito menos deseable.**_

_**-Lo pedí expresamente -responde, sin dar más explicaciones-. ¿Por qué no te pones la bata y charlamos un rato?**_

_**Me pongo la bata y lo sigo hasta un salón en el que hay dos sofás rojos con una mesita baja en medio. Tres paredes están vacías y la cuarta es entera de cristal, de modo que puede verse la ciudad. Por la luz, debe de ser mediodía, aunque el cielo soleado se ha cubierto de nubes. Cinna me invita a sentarme en uno de los sofás y se sienta en frente de mí; después pulsa un botón que hay en el lateral de la mesa y la parte de arriba se abre para dejar salir un segundo tablero con nuestra comida:…"**_

Peeta se detiene por un momento.- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Que te parece si nos saltamos las partes en donde se describe comida?-me pregunta Peeta y tiene razón es mejor saltarnos esas partes.

-Bien.-veo como los ojos de Peeta pasan por la página hasta que se detienen en la siguiente.

"_**Me pregunto cómo será vivir en un mundo en el que la comida aparece con sólo presionar un botón. ¿A qué dedicaría las horas que paso recorriendo los bosques en busca de sustento si fuese tan fácil conseguirlo? ¿Qué hacen todo el día estos habitantes del Capitolio, además de decorarse el cuerpo y esperar al siguiente cargamento de tributos para divertirse viéndolos morir?**_

_**Levanto la mirada y veo los ojos de Cinna clavados en los míos.**_

_**-Esto debe de parecerte despreciable. -¿Me lo ha visto en la cara o, de algún modo, me ha leído el pensamiento? Sin embargo, tiene razón: toda esta gente asquerosa me resulta despreciable-. Da igual -dice Cinna-. Bueno, Katniss, hablemos de tu traje para la ceremonia de inauguración. Mi compañera, Portia, es la estilista del otro tributo de tu distrito, Peeta, y estamos pensando en vestiros a juego. Como sabes, es costumbre que los trajes reflejen el espíritu de cada distrito."**_

-Me pregunto como es que representaban el 'espíritu' de distrito 13 antes de que fuera destruido.-comento.

-Armas nucleares, buena pregunta, aunque es difícil de contestar, es que son tantas formas de representarse que no podría decirte.-noto el tono divertido/sarcástico en su voz y sonrío un poco.

"_**Se supone que en la ceremonia inaugural tienes que llevar algo referente a la principal industria de tu distrito. Distrito 11, agricultura; Distrito 4, pesca; Distrito 3, fábricas. Eso significa que, al venir del Distrito 12, Peeta y yo llevaremos algún tipo de atuendo minero. Como el ancho mono de los mineros no resulta especialmente atractivo, nuestros tributos suelen acabar con trajes con poca tela y cascos con focos. Un año los sacaron completamente desnudos y cubiertos de polvo negro, como si fuese polvo de carbón. Los trajes siempre son horrendos y no ayudan a ganarse el favor del público, así que me preparo para lo peor.**_

_**-Entonces, ¿será un disfraz de minero? -pregunto, esperando que no sea indecente.**_

_**-No del todo. Verás, Portia y yo creemos que el tema del minero está muy trillado. Nadie se acordará de vosotros si lleváis eso, y los dos pensamos que nuestro trabajo consiste en hacer que los tributos del Distrito 12 sean inolvidables."**_

-Nos hará ir desnudos.-digo en voz alta sin querer, Peeta vuelve a reír, lo observo por un momento; parecía un niño pequeño riendo, alegre, sus ojos azul reflejan la luz haciéndolos parecer mas brillantes, sacudo la cabeza y aparto la vista cuando escucho que él continúa la lectura.

"_**«Está claro que me toca ir desnuda», pienso.**_

_**-Así que, en vez de centrarnos en la minería en sí, vamos a centrarnos en el carbón.**_

_**«Desnuda y cubierta de polvo negro», pienso otra vez.**_

_**-Y ¿qué se hace con el carbón? Se quema -dice Cinna-. No te da miedo el fuego, ¿verdad, Katniss? -Ve mi expresión y sonríe.**_

-Él nos matara antes de si quiera entrar a la arena.-comenta Peeta, yo sonreí.

-Viendo como están las cosas, prefiero morir fuera del estadio y arruinarle los juegos al Capitolio.-él me observa por un momento, su mirada azul me incomoda.- ¿Qué?

-Nada…yo, lo siento.-dice mientras aparta la vista de mí y la devuelve a libro.

"_**Unas cuantas horas después, estoy vestida con lo que puede ser el vestido más sensacional o el más mortífero de la ceremonia de inauguración. Llevo una sencilla malla negra de cuerpo entero que me cubre del cuello a los tobillos, con unas botas de cuero brillante y cordones que me llegan hasta las rodillas. Sin embargo, lo que define el traje es la capa que ondea al viento, con franjas naranjas, amarillas y rojas, y el tocado a juego. Cinna pretende prenderles fuego justo antes de que nuestro carro recorra las calles."**_

-Prenderles fuego.-repito.- ¿Acaso Cinna odia tanto a el Capitolio, que pretende matarnos o crear una catástrofe dúrate la ceremonia?

-O tal vez este loco- responde Peeta.

''_**-No es fuego de verdad, por supuesto, sólo un fuego sintético que Portia y yo hemos inventado. Estarás completamente a salvo -me asegura, pero no me acaba de convencer; es posible que acabe convertida en barbacoa humana cuando lleguemos al centro de la ciudad.**_

_**Apenas llevo maquillaje, sólo unos toquecitos de iluminador. Me han cepillado el pelo y me lo han recogido en una sola trenza, que es como suelo llevarlo.**_

_**-Quiero que el público te reconozca cuando estés en el estadio -dice Cinna en tono soñador-: Katniss, la chica en llamas."**_

-Lindo nombre; por favor asegúrate de que lo pongan en mí lapida junto a como morí, si, ya me lo imagino: Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas, murió a causa de un loco de remate que le prendió fuego _'sintético'_ que resulto ser real, descanse en paz.-reí un poco.

-Lo siento, no podré hacerlo, si es que no te has dado cuenta; yo estaré junto a ti en la ceremonia, pero puedes pedírselo a Haymitch, él de seguro lo hará.

"_**Se me pasa por la cabeza que la conducta tranquila y normal de Cinna puede estar ocultando a un loco de remate.**_

_**A pesar de la revelación de esta mañana sobre el carácter de Peeta, me alivia verlo aparecer vestido con un traje idéntico. Como es hijo de panadero y tal, debe de estar acostumbrado al fuego. Su estilista, Portia, y el resto de su equipo lo acompañan, y todos están de los nervios por la sensación que vamos a causar. **_

_**Todos salvo Cinna, que acepta las felicitaciones como si estuviera algo cansado.**_

_**Nos llevan al nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación, que es, básicamente, un establo gigantesco. La ceremonia inaugural va a empezar y están subiendo a las parejas de tributos en unos carros tirados por grupos de cuatro caballos. Los nuestros son negro carbón, unos animales tan bien entrenados que ni siquiera necesitan un jinete que los guíe"**_

-Pobres, ¿Qué es lo que les habrán echo a eso animales para que obedecieran tan bien?

-Creo que es suficiente tortura el hablarles con su acento.-responde Peeta.

"_**Cinna y Portia nos conducen a nuestro carro y nos arreglan con cuidado la postura del cuerpo y la caída de las capas antes de apartarse para comentar algo entre ellos.**_

_**-¿Qué piensas? -le susurro a Peeta-. Del fuego, quiero decir.**_

_**-Te arrancaré la capa si tú me arrancas la mía -me responde, entre dientes.**_

_**-Trato hecho. -Quizá si logramos quitárnoslas lo bastante deprisa evitemos las peores quemaduras. Lo malo es que nos soltarán en el campo de batalla estemos como estemos-. Sé que le prometí a Haymitch que haría todo lo que nos dijeran, pero creo que no tuvo en cuenta este detalle.**_

_**-Por cierto, ¿dónde está? ¿No se supone que tiene que protegernos de este tipo de cosas?**_

_**-Con todo ese alcohol dentro, no creo que sea buena idea tenerlo cerca cuando ardamos."**_

Aunque por más extraño que resulte ambos comenzamos a reír, supongo que ambos estamos tan ansiosos por saber que nos sucederá, que hasta olvidamos que estábamos en el bosque, aunque bueno, casi nadie es tan valiente como para entrar al bosque. Cuando se nos paso la risa Peeta volvió a leer.

"_**De repente, los dos nos echamos a reír. Supongo que estamos tan nerviosos por los juegos y, más aún, tan aterrados por la posibilidad de acabar convertidos en antorchas humanas, que no actuamos de forma racional."**_

Empezaba a sentirme rara al ver que actuábamos igual que como en el libro… Peeta leyó una parte en la que narraba sobre el inicio de la ceremonia y la salida de algunos distritos hasta que llego nuestro turno.

"_**Los tributos del Distrito 11 acaban de salir cuando Cinna aparece con una antorcha encendida."**_

-¿Lista para escuchar como nos convierten en antorchas?

-¿Tu estas listo?

-Por supuesto.-sonríe y vuelve a leer.

"_**-Allá vamos -dice, y, antes de poder reaccionar, prende fuego a nuestras capas. Ahogo un grito, esperando que llegue el calor, pero sólo noto un cosquilleo. Cinna se coloca delante de nosotros, prende fuego a los tocados y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio-. Funciona. -Después me levanta la barbilla con cariño-. Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar!"**_

-¿Te das cuenta que él no estaba seguro si es que el fuego no nos iba a quemar?-le pregunto a Peeta.

-Si, lo se, pero hay algo mas importante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El fuego- frunzo el ceño.- ¿Qué sentiste al tocar el '_fuego'_ de la caja? Que estaba frío y hacia cosquillas, ¿Cierto?-asentí, era verdad.-Tal vez él tenga algo que ver en todo esto

-¿Quién, Cinna?, es imposible, él es parte del Capitolio, ¿Por qué participaría en esto?

-Bueno, solo ve su manera de actuar, tal vez este cansado de los juegos, de ver como cada año matan a inocentes en la arena por algo que ni siquiera hicieron ¿No crees?-asiento y él vuelve a leer.

"_**Cinna se baja del carro de un salto y tiene una última idea.**_

_**Nos grita algo que no oigo por culpa de la música, así que vuelve a gritar y gesticula.**_

_**-¿Qué dice? -le pregunto a Peeta. Por primera vez, lo miro y me doy cuenta de que, iluminado por las llamas falsas, está resplandeciente, y que yo también debo de estarlo.**_

_**-Creo que ha dicho que nos cojamos de la mano -responde.**_

_**Me coge la mano derecha con su izquierda, y los dos miramos a Cinna para confirmarlo. Él asiente y da su aprobación levantando el pulgar; es lo último que veo antes de entrar en la ciudad."**_

Frunzo el ceño, no creo que nos conozcamos más que ahora y en tres meses tendremos que tomarnos de la mano, eso era completamente tonto, pero bueno si es que eso nos consigue patrocinadores en el futuro, creo que vale la pena el sacrificio.

Peeta lee la parte de nuestra salida, de cómo la gente del Capitolio grita nuestros nombres y no avientan flores, también de cómo tomo confianza y lanzo besos, luego narra sobre que tal vez haya esperanza en que algún patrocinador que nos elija, Luego alguien me lanza una rosa roja

"_**Hasta que entramos en el Círculo de la Ciudad no me doy cuenta de que debo de haber estado cortándole la circulación de la mano a Peeta, tan fuerte se la tenía cogida. Miro nuestros dedos entrelazados y aflojo un poco, pero él me vuelve a coger con fuerza.**_

_**-No, no me sueltes -dice, y la luz del fuego se refleja en sus ojos azules-. Por favor, puede que me caiga de esta cosa.**_

_**-Esta bien"**_

No puedo evitar observar a Peeta, es extraño escuchar eso viendo su tamaño y fuerza, quien debería de procurarse que caer seria yo.

Luego se narra sobre que los carruajes paran frente a la misión del presidente Snow y de su bienvenida y de cómo al parecer ya nos volvimos lo favoritos del la gente del Capitolio pero lo odiados de todos los demás Tributos. Después llegan Portia y Cinna y nos ayudan a quitarnos las capas y bajar de los carruajes.

"_**De repente me doy cuenta de que sigo pegada a Peeta y me obligo a abrir los dedos, agarrotados. Los dos nos masajeamos las manos.**_

_**-Gracias por sostenerme. No me sentía muy bien ahí arriba -dice Peeta.**_

_**-No lo parecía. Te juro que ni me he dado cuenta.**_

_**-Seguro que no le han prestado atención a nadie más que a ti. Deberías llevar llamas más a menudo, te sientan bien.**_

_**Después me ofrece una sonrisa de una dulzura tan genuina, con el toque justo de timidez, que hace que me sienta muy cerca de él.**_

_**Sin embargo, una alarma se me enciende en la cabeza: «No seas tan estúpida: Peeta planea matarte -me recuerdo-. Quiere que te confíes para convertirte en una presa fácil. Cuanto más te guste, más mortífero será»."**_

_**Pero, como yo también sé jugar, me pongo de puntillas y le doy un beso en la mejilla, justo en el moratón.**_

Siento como la sangre sube a mis mejillas mientras evito mirar a Peeta y solo me quedo observando las flechas que están a mi lado.

-Ten, te toca el siguiente capitulo.-dice simplemente.

-¿Qué?-digo confundida.

-¿No quieres leer el siguiente?

-No, digo, si quiero leer, pero, ¿No estas enojado por lo que dije en el libro?

-Katniss.-sonríe como si fuera lo mas divertido en el mundo.-Eso aun no pasa, no hay razón por la cual debería enojarme, en todo caso creo que es normal que no confíes en ni, quiero decir; no me conoces en lo absoluto.-asiento y tomo el libro.

-Aun podemos leer un capitulo mas, serian como las 11 de la mañana.- Peeta sonríe y asiente mientras tomo el libro y me acomodo para leer.

* * *

_**Gracias por soportar la espera, aquí otro capitulo, tratare de subir el otro capitulo lo mas pronto posible (en ese contestare reviews)**_

_**Ahora me voy son las tres de la mañana y tengo un tantito de sueño **_


	8. Chapter 8

_Preparándose para el futuro_

_Summary:_ Un par de meses antes de la cosecha, Katniss va sin Gale al bosque, cuando cree que esta completamente sola, se encuentra con Peeta Mellark, pero justo en el momento en el que ambos volverían a la Pradera, un paracaídas plateado cae frente a ellos con una carta, ¿De que se tratara?, **ya pues, mal Summary pero buena historia.**

**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la trama me pertenece a mi Tahiti Solís.**

* * *

-"_**Capitulo 6"-**_comienzo a leer, se narra sobre una torre en el centro de entrenamientos para los tributos y sus equipos, seria donde nos quedaríamos, y al ser del 12 nos tocaría el último piso. También sobre que solo eh estado dos veces en un elevador; cuando mi padre murió y cuando fui custodiada para los Juegos, y de cómo se siente estar en uno.

"_**Es emocionante y me siento tentada de preguntarle a Effie Trinket si podemos volver a subir, pero, por algún motivo, creo que sonaría infantil.**_

_**Al parecer, las tareas de Effie no concluyen en la estación, sino que Haymitch y ella nos supervisarán hasta que lleguemos al mismísimo campo de batalla."**_

-Si como si un borracho y una esquizofrénica obsesionada con la puntualidad pudieran detener a dos adolescentes mas jóvenes y fuertes que ellos.-dice Peeta. La imagen de Effie tratando de detenernos se me viene a la mente.

-Iluso, lo mas seguro que harían, por lo menos Effie, seria llamar a los guardias mientras se esconde en algún armario.

-Oye, nunca se sabe, tal vez si logramos emborrachar a Haymitch hasta la inconciencia.-propone divertido Peeta.

-Tendríamos que conseguir bastante licor para dejarlo inconciente y aun así no seria suficiente considerando la gran cantidad a la que esta acostumbrado, y te olvidas de Effie si intentamos algo ella comenzara a gritar como loca.

-Si, buen punto, lo había olvidado.-razona Peeta.

-Nuestras posibilidades de escapar del Capitolio son las mismas posibilidades de que el horrible gato de mi hermana, Buttercup, y yo nos llevemos bien.-comento, y ambos nos quedamos en silencio un momento hasta que comenzamos a reír, todo era una completa tontería, una tontería que nos puso de buen humor.-ya basta de tontadas.-Peeta me mira confundido.

-¿De que hablas, Katniss?-lo observo incrédula, no lo estará tomando enserio, ¿cierto? Estoy apunto de decirle algo cuando veo su sonrisa burlona.-Es broma, de verdad, no soy tan tonto.

-Me alegro, estuve a punto de golpearte en la cabeza para que te funcionara bien.-ambos reímos por un momento hasta que nos tranquilizamos y el me pregunto;

-Era enserio lo de golpearme en la cabeza.

-Si, que jamás escuchaste lo que dicen; para situaciones extremas se necesitan medidas extremas.- reí de su expresión y continúe leyendo sobre como Effie era de gran ayuda por su puntualidad, y de que Haymitch no apareció desde que lo vimos en el tren, Effie había estado hablando sobre nosotros con personas importantes del capitolio para conseguirnos patrocinadores.

''_**-Pero he sido muy misteriosa -dice, con los ojos entrecerrados-, porque, claro, Haymitch no se ha molestado en contarme su estrategia. Sin embargo, he hecho todo lo posible con lo que tenía: que Katniss se había sacrificado por su hermana y que los dos han luchado con éxito por superar la crueldad de su distrito. -¿Crueldad? Es irónico que lo diga una mujer que ayuda a prepararnos para una matanza. ¿Y en qué basa nuestro éxito? ¿En que sabemos comportarnos en la mesa?-. Por supuesto, todos tienen sus reservas, porque son del distrito minero. Así que les he dicho, y ha sido muy astuto por mi parte: «Bueno, si se ejerce la suficiente presión sobre el carbón, ¡se convierte en una perla!»."**_

Peeta y yo nos quedamos en silencio, prácticamente con la boca abierta, casi se podía escuchar el zumbido de una mosca pasar, de pronto ambos comenzamos a reírnos por la ignorancia de Effie.

-Que…el carbón se convierte… en perlas ¿Enserio?-dije tratando de tomar mas bocanadas de aire.

-¿No querrá decir que el carbón se convierte en diamantes?

-Sí, pero aun así eso no es cierto.-dije cuando logre tranquilizarme, luego seguí leyendo sobre que Effie se equivocaba y que el diamante se puede convertir en grafito, pero que los únicos que extraían grafito era el distrito 13, hasta que lo destruyeron.

"_**Me pregunto si lo sabrán las personas con las que nos ha estado promocionando; a lo mejor tampoco les importa.**_

_**-Por desgracia, no puedo cerrar tratos con los patrocinadores. Sólo lo puede hacer Haymitch -sigue diciendo ella, en tono lúgubre-. Pero no se preocupen, lo llevaré a las negociaciones a punta de pistola, si es necesario.**_

_**Aunque tenga muchos defectos, hay que admirar la determinación de esta mujer."**_

De allí, narraba sobre que el lugar donde nos alojaríamos era más grande que mi casa, y era bastante lujosa, se describe como es todo, hasta el baño, el cual parecía que todo era automático: tantos botones para tantas cosas y todas instantáneas. Una de las cosas que más me impresionaron fue que sí susurrabas que tipo de comida que querías a una especie de micrófono, la comida aparecía en menos de un minuto

"_**Recorro la habitación comiendo hígado de oca y pan esponjoso hasta que llaman a la puerta. Es Effie, para decirme que es la hora de cenar.**_

_**Bien, estoy muerta de hambre."**_

Leo sobre que cuando entro en el comedor Peeta, Cinna y Portia están de pie al lado de un balcón, también dice qué Haymitch por fin haría acto de presencia, y que lo bueno de que los estilistas estén con nosotros es que cada vez que Haymitch y Effie están juntos todo es desastre pero que cuando Portia y Cinna están, ellos dos se comportan bastante bien, el objetivo de la cena no era comer sino planear estrategias. Después un hombre en tunica blanca nos ofreció copas de vino, resulta que es acido y seco. Haymitch apareció cuando servían la cena; estaba limpio, arreglado y sobrio, no rechaza el vino, pero él también come.

Me salto la parte en la que describo la comida, casi no sucede nada interesante durante la cena, resulta que el vino marea, ya que en el libro describo que mi cabeza me daba vueltas.

"_**Intento concentrarme en la conversación, que trata sobre los trajes para las entrevistas, cuando una chica coloca una tarta de aspecto increíble sobre la mesa y la enciende con habilidad. La tarta se ilumina y las llamas parpadean en los bordes durante un rato hasta que por fin se apaga. Tengo un momento de duda.**_

_**-¿Qué la hace arder? ¿Es alcohol? -pregunto, mirando a la chica…"**_

-¿Crees que eso pueda ser lo tenia la caja?-pregunta Peeta.

-Puede ser, pero no, el alcohol se extingue solo, y lo que contenía la caja se predio y apago con nuestro toque.-conteste y seguí leyendo.

"…_**-. Es lo último que... ¡Oh! ¡Yo te conozco!**_

_**No era capaz de ponerle nombre ni de ubicar el rostro de la chica, pero estoy segura: pelo rojo oscuro, rasgos llamativos, piel de porcelana blanca. Sin embargo, mientras lo digo, noto que las entrañas se me encogen de ansiedad y culpa al verla, y, aunque no puedo acordarme, sé que existe un mal recuerdo asociado con ella. La expresión de terror que le pasa por la cara sólo sirve para confundirme e incomodarme más. Sacude la cabeza para negarlo rápidamente y se aleja a toda prisa de la mesa."**_

Apuesto que no sabia quien era por culpa del vino, pero ahora estoy completamente consiente de quien es ella, la ansiedad y la culpa me embargaron, igual que en el libro.

-¿Katniss, estas bien?

No me di cuenta de que había dejado de leer y que solo estaba observando la pagina del libro. Voltee a ver a Peeta, insegura de que si quería seguir leyendo, lo que vi fue sus ojos azules observarme con preocupación reflejada en ellos.

-si, solo es que, se quien es la chica-conteste.

-¿y quien es?

-supongo que lo diré en algún momento en el libro. No me gustaría repetirlo.-Peeta asintió y me dio una pequeña sonrisa de compresión.

Sigo leyendo, al parecer era imposible que conociera a la chica, ya que era una Avox, no sabia que era, pero me lo explicaron, es alguien que cometió un delito, les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar, es si son traidores, no se puede hablar con ellos mas que para darles ordenes, luego de eso Peeta inventa una mentira de que la chica es Delly Cartwright, una chica regordeta de cara mustia y pelo amarillento, sonríe sin parar a todo el mundo en el colegio, incluso a mí. Yo le sigo el juego, para que no se vea sospechoso que yo conozca a un Avox, todos se lo tragan. Resulta que la tarta si contenía alcohol. Después vemos la repetición de la ceremonia, fuimos lo mejores en causar buena impresión. Hasta nuestro equipo se impresiona al vernos salir del centro de renovación

"_**-¿De quién fue la idea de cogeros de la mano? -pregunta Haymitch.**_

_**-De Cinna -responde Portia.**_

_**-El toque justo de rebeldía. Muy bonito.**_

_**¿Rebeldía? Me paro a pensarlo un momento y lo entiendo cuando me acuerdo de las otras parejas, distantes y tensas, sin tocarse ni prestarse atención, como si su compañero no existiese, como si los juegos ya hubiesen empezado. Al presentarnos no como adversarios, sino como amigos, hemos destacado tanto como nuestros trajes en llamas."**_

-Es verdad, no lo había pensado.-comenta Peta

Asiento de acuerdo con él y sigo leyendo; después de ver la ceremonia, Haymitch nos dice que por la mañana seria la primera sesión de entrenamiento, que nos reuniríamos con él para que nos dijera como tendremos que comportarnos. Después Peeta me acompaña a mi habitación pero me pide una explicación sobre lo de la chica Avox. Y decidí contarle la verdad, ya que necesitaba hablar de eso con alguien aunque eso pueda significar darle una ventaja sobre mí.

Luego pienso en la chica de la lengua cortada y recuerdo que yo no estaba allí para lucir vestidos y comer, sino para morir de forma cruel en los juegos.

Después Peeta me lleva al tejado para hablar, ya que allí no podrían oírnos, claro me lo dijo en una manera bastante disimulada, yo nunca había subido, pero resulta que si podemos subir si queremos ya que todo esta rodeado por un campo de fuerza que hace que si quisieras saltar rebotas en el campo y vuelves al tejado bastante rápido.

"_**-Siempre preocupados por nuestra seguridad -digo. Aunque Cinna le haya enseñado a Peeta el tejado, me pregunto si podemos estar aquí a estas horas, solos. Nunca he visto a los tributos en el tejado del Centro de Entrenamiento, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos estén grabando-. ¿Crees que nos observan?**_

_**-Quizá. Ven a ver el jardín.**_

_**Al otro lado de la cúpula han construido un jardín con lechos de flores y macetas con árboles. De las ramas cuelgan cientos de carillones, que son los culpables del tintineo. Aquí, en el jardín, en esta noche de viento, bastan para ahogar la conversación de dos personas que no quieren ser oídas. Peeta me mira con expectación y yo finjo que examino una flor.**_

_**-Un día estábamos cazando en el bosque, escondidos, esperando que apareciese una presa -susurro.**_

_**-¿Tu padre y tú?**_

_**-No, con mi amigo Gale. De repente, todos los pájaros dejaron de cantar a la vez, todos salvo uno, que parecía estar cantando una advertencia. Entonces la vimos. Estoy segura de que era la misma chica. Un chico iba con ella, y los dos llevaban la ropa hecha jirones. Tenían ojeras por la falta de sueño y corrían como si sus vidas dependieran de ello."**_

Mientras leía no podía evitar recordar todo, sentí como si ese día volviera a pasar, con Gale a mi lado, ambos escondidos ante el sonido de la advertencia del pájaro, prácticamente podía ver a la chica pelirroja y al chico correr frente a mi, asustados, sin esperanzas de ser libres, sabiendo su destino, pero aun así buscando ayuda, y nos encontraron a nosotros, pero no hicimos nada, llego el aerodeslizador y los atrapo, mataron a chico y capturaron a la chica para cortarle la lengua y convertirla en esclava. Recuerdo perfectamente como el aerodeslizador se fue y todos los pájaros volvieron a cantar. De pronto Gale ya no estaba a mi lado, ni estaba escondida, estaba nuevamente sentada en el suelo recargada en un árbol, con Peeta frente a mi.

Sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba, mi respiración se agitaba y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban. Estaba segura de que Peeta me observaba, con preocupación ante mi reacción

-¿Quieres seguir leyendo?-pregunta Peeta, sabia que no tenia malas intenciones, pero yo tenia que superarlo, cambie mi semblante a uno mas calmado pero serio

-Si.-conteste firmemente y continuo leyendo, Peeta me pregunto si me vieron le conteste que no y le conté donde nos encontrábamos y que sucedió luego resulta que en el libro también comencé a templar, parte por la historia y parte por el viento, Peeta me da su suéter y yo lo acepto no antes sin dudar un poco. Después me siguió asiendo preguntas.

"_**-¿Eran de aquí? -pregunta, mientras me abrocha un botón del cuello. Asiento. Los dos tenían el aire del Capitolio, tanto el chico como la chica-. ¿Adónde crees que iban?**_

_**-Eso no lo sé -respondo. El Distrito 12 es el final de la línea, más allá sólo hay territorio salvaje. Sin contar las ruinas del Distrito 13, que todavía arden por culpa de las bombas tóxicas. De vez en cuando las sacan por televisión para que no olvidemos-. Ni tampoco por qué se irían de aquí.**_

_**Haymitch ha dicho que los avox son traidores, pero ¿traidores a qué? Sólo pueden ser traidores al Capitolio, pero aquí tenían de todo. No había razón para rebelarse.**_

_**-Yo me iría -suelta Peeta. Después mira a su alrededor, nervioso, porque lo había dicho lo bastante alto para que lo oyeran, a pesar de los carillones-. Me iría a casa ahora mismo, si me dejaran, aunque hay que reconocer que la comida es estupenda.**_

_**Me ha vuelto a encubrir: si alguien lo escuchase, no serían más que las palabras de un tributo asustado, no de alguien dándole vueltas a la incuestionable bondad del Capitolio.**_

Me doy cuenta de que Peeta es bastante inteligente ante esas situaciones, nadie podría sospechar de él.

"_**-Hace frío, será mejor que nos vayamos -dice. Dentro de la cúpula se está calentito y hay luz. Sigue hablando en tono casual-. Tu amigo, Gale, ¿es el que se llevó a tu hermana en la cosecha?**_

_**-Sí. ¿Lo conoces?**_

_**-La verdad es que no, aunque oigo mucho a las chicas hablar de él. Creía que era tu primo o algo así, porque se parecen.**_

_**-No, no somos parientes.**_

_**-¿Fue a decirte adiós? -me pregunta, después de asentir con la cabeza, hermético.**_

_**-Sí -respondo, observándolo con atención-, y también tu padre. Me llevó galletas."**_

Es extraño que Peeta quiera saber sobre Gale, y más aun como actúo, el verdadero Peeta y el del libro, en la parte en la que pregunta sobre él, pero bueno, todo en Peeta es extraño, como el echo de que sepa mi nombre pero yo el suyo no.

"_**Peeta levanta las cejas, como si no lo supiese, pero, después de verlo mentir con tanta facilidad, no le doy mucha importancia.**_

_**-¿En serio? Bueno, tu hermana y tú le caen bien. Creo que le habría gustado tener una hija, en vez de una casa llena de chicos. -La idea de que hayan hablado de mí durante la comida, junto al fuego de la panadería o de pasada en la casa de Peeta hace que me sobresalte. Seguramente sería cuando su madre no estaba en el cuarto-. Conocía a tu madre cuando eran pequeños.**_

_**Otra sorpresa, aunque probablemente cierta.**_

_**-Ah, sí, ella creció en la ciudad -respondo, porque no me parece educado decir que nunca ha mencionado al panadero, salvo para elogiar su pan. Hemos llegado a mi puerta, así que le devuelvo la chaqueta-. Nos vemos por la mañana.**_

_**-Hasta mañana -responde, y se aleja por el pasillo."**_

Siento nuevamente como la sangre subía a mis mejillas. Odiaba tener que fingir o decir mentiras ya que la mayoría de las veces me descubren, pero era aun peor cuando tengo que leer yo misma que estoy mintiendo frente a la persona ala que le estoy mintiendo.

-Katniss-me llama la atención Peeta.

-¿Si?-contesto observándolo, esperando ver su ceño fruncido, en vez de eso tiene una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Podrías seguir leyendo?-Si, Peeta era raro, nunca tenia las reacciones que se esperaban de otras personas. Asentí y continúe leyendo.

"_**Cuando abro la puerta, la chica del pelo rojo está recogiendo mi malla de cuerpo entero y las botas del suelo, donde yo las había dejado antes de la ducha. Quiero disculparme por si la había metido en líos antes, hasta que recuerdo que no debo hablar con ella, a no ser que tenga que darle una orden.**_

_**-Oh, lo siento -digo-. Se suponía que tenía que devolvérselo a Cinna. Lo siento. ¿Se lo puedes llevar?**_

_**Ella evita mirarme a los ojos, asiente brevemente y se va.**_

_**Estoy a punto de decirle que siento mucho lo de la cena, pero sé que mis disculpas son más profundas, que estoy avergonzada por no haber intentado ayudarla en el bosque, por dejar que el Capitolio matase al chico y la mutilase a ella sin mover ni un dedo para evitarlo.**_

_**Como si hubiese estado viendo los juegos por la tele.**_

_**Me quito los zapatos y me meto bajo las sábanas sin quitarme la ropa. No he dejado de temblar. Quizá la chica no se acuerde de mí, aunque sé que me engaño: no se te olvida la cara de la persona que era tu última esperanza. Me tapo la cabeza, como si eso me protegiese de la muchacha pelirroja que no puede hablar. Sin embargo, puedo sentir sus ojos clavados en mí, atravesando muros, puertas y ropa de cama.**_

_**Me pregunto si disfrutará viéndome morir."**_

Evito los ojos de Peeta, era raro que en tan poco tiempo nos llevemos un poco mejor, a tal grado de que solo ver sus ojos me haga sentir extraña, también esta el echo de que él ya sepa cosas de mi que ni Gale tiene conocimiento.

Pero bueno, supongo que ya que ambos iremos a los Juegos, seria mejor llevarme bien con él, seria el único con el que estaría hasta que entremos al estadio, aparte de que tendríamos que leer 3 libros y prepararnos para el futuro, nos tendríamos que enfrentar a bastantes cosas, y peor aun, vivirlas doble vez, ya que aunque la primera vez no sea física, será mental. Una de las cosas mas horribles de esto es que si habrá una rebelión, muchas personas morirán, talvez serán cercanas a mi, y yo no voy a poder protegerlas de todo, la culpa me carcomerá, eso es seguro.

-Creo que ya son las doce.-comenta Peeta sacándome de mis pensamientos.-Creo que deberíamos de volver.

-Sí, volvamos.

-¿Qué haremos con los libros?-pregunta mientras nos levantamos.

-No podemos llevarlos con nosotros, lo mejor es esconderlos aquí, en un lugar seguro.

-¿Cómo cual?

Lo pensé por un momento, podríamos dejarlo dentro de un árbol hueco, pero podría olvidar cual es ya que la mayoría son iguales, también estaba pensando en dejarlos dentro del fresal, pero el rocío y la humedad los destrozaría, luego recordé aquella pequeña cabaña al lado del lago que mi padre me mostró cuando era niña.

-Sé donde esconderlos, sígueme-dije a Peeta, él asintió y tomo los libros sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de ayudarlo, me acomode el arco y las flechas junto con mi bolsa de caza y comenzamos a caminar, conmigo adelante, adentrándonos en el bosque. Era una larga caminata, pero era un lugar bastante seguro, claro, se lo dije a Peeta. Era bastante incomodo caminar casi su lado, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del bosque y los pájaros cantar.

-¿Son Sinsajos?-pregunto Peeta después de un rato.

-Si, la mayoría-veo como Peeta observa hacia donde hay algunos Sinsajos, yo solo observo algunos de ellos, pequeños pero con picos largos, repitiendo sonidos, no eran muchos.

De pronto escucho como Peeta silba unas notas al asar, algunos pájaros guardan silencio, pero solo dos o tres repiten la sinfonía.

Suelto una risa que los Sinsajos repiten.

-Bien, comprendo, no les gusta mi voz-comenta Peeta aparentemente malhumorado.

-No sabes hacerlo, es solo eso-le digo dejado escapar otra pequeña risa.

-oh, si tanto te divierte mi fracaso; inténtalo tu, haber que tal te va.

-¿Me estas retando?-pregunto mas divertida que enojada, lo que es raro.

-Claro.-responde sin más.

Dudo un momento, ¿porque hacer eso? ¿Que ganaba? Nada. Pero bueno, como dije antes; será el único a quien tendré mientras los juegos, vale la pena divertirse un poco.

-¿Y que obtengo si gano?-pregunto, puede que esto resulte divertido.

-No lo sé, lo que quieras.

-Bien, si gano; tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga.

-¿Qué hare?-pregunta algo desconfiado.

-No sé, te lo diré luego.

-¿Y si yo gano?-mientras hablábamos seguíamos caminando, lento pero caminado.

-Igual; tendré que hacer lo que tú digas ¿Hecho?-por un momento pensé en tomar su mano para cerrar el trato, pero eso ya entra a mayores, por el momento es mejor conocerlo y evitar el contacto físico.

-Hecho.-contesta Peeta.

Sonreí para mis adentros y deje mi arco y mi bolsa de caza en el suelo junto a una gran roca, Peeta hizo lo mismo con los libros y se apoyo en un árbol.

-¿Lista para perder?-pregunta demasiado confiado y me burlo de eso.

-ja, la pregunta es para ti.-pensé por un momento que es lo que cantaría y me decidí por la canción que siempre le cantaba a Prim cuando ella estaba enferma. Me aclare la garganta y comencé a cantar.

'_**En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,**__**  
**__**hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;**__**  
**__**recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo**__**  
**__**y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo.**__**Este sol te protege y te da calor,**__**  
**__**las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,**__**  
**__**tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad**__**  
**__**y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.'**__**  
**_

A estas alturas todo el bosque estaba en silencio, y Peeta igual, él solo me observaba en silencio, poniéndome algo incomoda.

'_**En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,**__**  
**__**hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna.**__**  
**__**Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,**__**  
**__**pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.**__**Este sol te protege y te da calor,**__**  
**__**las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.**__**  
**__**Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad**__**  
**__**y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.'**_

Por un momento pensé que ningún Sinsajo repetiría la canción, pero de pronto un Sinsajo comenzó a cantar, luego lo siguieron muchos otros, mezclado las notas y convirtiéndolas en otras nuevas y hermosas, aunque algo confusas. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el ultimo pajaro dejo de cantar, Luego sonreí a Peeta con suficiencia.

-Gane.- le dije a Peeta, él asintió y sonrió, tomamos nuestras cosas y seguimos caminando hacia la cabaña. Peeta no volvió a hablar, no es que yo quisiera hablar, pero el ambiente entre nosotros era tan tenso que prácticamente podía disparar una flecha y esta rebotaría.

Después de un rato de caminar y comer algunas bayas comestibles, que recogí en una parte del camino, llegamos a la pequeña casa, en si solo era un cuarto pequeño con una chimenea y una ventana, con obviamente una puerta. Hace tiempo que no estaba allí, pero seguía igual que siempre, evite quedarnos tanto tiempo, solamente entre, deje los libros en una esquina del cuarto y los cubrimos con varias hojas y ramas que Peeta trajo del bosque, luego salimos y cerramos la puerta, le indique a Peeta como borrar su rastro del suelo y caminamos con cuidado sobre nuestras antiguas huellas, borrándolas con el proceso.

-¿Tú hermana y tú madre no se preocuparan por ti?-pregunta Peeta a medio camino.

-No, ellas saben donde estoy, pero, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No deberías estar en la panadería?

-Mi papá me esta cubriendo, aunque mama no lo sabe, y es mejor que no lo sepa.- lo ultimo lo comenta mas para si.

-Sí, lo comprendo, no se lo diré a nadie.-conteste y él sonrió.

-¿Mañana volveremos a leer?-pregunta después de un rato.

-Si, supongo que podemos encontrarnos en el fresal a la misma hora y leer otros 6 capítulos.-Peeta asiente, después de un rato llegamos a la alambra que rodea el distrito doce, espero un momento por si escucho el zumbido, Peeta hace lo mismo.

-¿Cuándo supiste que la alambra no tenia electricidad?-le pregunto a Peeta.

-Mi padre y yo siempre tuvimos sospecha, pero también es algo obvio considerando el hecho de que tú y Gale a veces venden ardillas a mi padre.-me contesta.

-Sí, lo había olvidado, supongo que es algo bastante predecible. Nos quedamos al casi acabar la Pradera.- Yo… hasta mañana, Peeta.

-Hasta mañana, Katniss.-contesta Peeta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los dos tomamos distintos caminos; él hacia la ciudad y yo a la Veta.

* * *

**O dios, este capitulo se me hizo eterno, no se me ocurría como hacer que Peeta y Katniss se llevaran mejor, de verdad, es bastante irritante considerando el humor de Katniss, pero luego se me ocurrió la idea de que se podían llevar bien si Katniss pensaba en que Peeta seria el único a quien tendría durante todo el transcurso del tiempo: como desde leyendo los libros hasta Los Juegos.**

**Les agradezco sus comentarios a: **, Ady Mellark87, ELI.J2, Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno, JessMellark99, FxRobalino, alejandra123THG y a karito.

**Siento no poder contestar sus comentarios, pero tengo mucho sueño, talvez este mismo día edite el capitulo para contestarlos o los ponga en el siguiente capitulo, Gracias.**

**Pero mas que nada les agradezco que se tomen la libertad de leer mi historia.**

**Por cierto sigo tratando de encontrar un nombre para mí, ya puse el aviso en una de las notas.**


	9. Chapter 9 ¡¡¡SIGO VIVA!

Hola, siento mucho no haber actualizado porque he tenido muchos problemas, para empezar me mude con mi mama, y como no tengo mi computadora tuve que reescribir varia historias que ya tenía guardadas, y pues digamos que no tengo buena memoria, por lo que tuve que esforzarme mucho.

Aparte me cambie de escuela, a una privada, pero estoy teniendo problemas con mis documentos ya que se quedaron en casa de mi papa y él no los encuentre, son muy importantes ya que sino no me van a permitir seguir en la escuela y voy a perder el año ya que ya no hay cupo en otras escuela, en realidad me dijeron que en este instituto había una lista de espera pero a mí me dejaron entrar rápido porque conocemos al director, pero el colegio es de religión por lo que se le llama hermano, bueno la escuela está a una cuadra de mi casa y el director vive como a dos casas de la mía, aparte de que mis tres hermanas mayores(15 y unas gemelas de 21), mi mama y mis dos tías han entrado allí por lo que a mí también me conocen. Ya mañana voy a intentar subir uno o dos capítulos.

Lo bueno es que ya voy a llegar más temprano a mi casa, y no voy a estar tan cansada.

Okay, ya sé que a muchos no les interesa eso, por ese, he aquí un adelanto:

_Despierto sintiéndome fría, y sola, me pregunto dónde está Prim, una luz blanca me traspasa los parpados, y tan pronto como abro los ojos descubro que no estoy en mi cama o en mi casa, sino en una sala blanca, sentada en una silla de metal con las manos atadas en mi espalda y mis pies amarrados en las patas de la silla, creo estar sola, pero al ver a mi costado encuentro a Peeta, igualmente atado en una silla, está temblando, con el cabello despeinado, ropa sucia y rasgada y con varios moretones, un miedo me embarga cuando veo que en la pared frente a nosotros hay un espejo y descubro que estoy en la misma condición que Peeta. Estoy a punto de preguntar qué sucede cuando un hombre aparece por una puerta. Su aspecto es extraño, y pienso que nunca antes lo había visto._

_-¿Saben porque están aquí?-habla con una voz profunda y arrastrando las palabras, no nos deja contestar y prosigue.-Por traición al capitolio, por incumplimiento de las reglas, por ser traidores._


	10. Chapter 10

Llego al quemador e intercambio una parte de la caza por sal, manteca y algunos vegetales, mientras camino por los puestos me doy cuenta de que estoy buscando algo, o más bien a alguien, era una tontería, pero de algún modo esperaba encontrar a Haymitch comprando alcohol. Niego mentalmente, aunque encontrara a Haymitch yo no sería más que una extraña para él.

Me dirijo a la casa de Gale y comienzo a pensar en todo lo que paso hoy, como es que todo cambio tanto en solo algunas horas, Prim será seleccionada para los juegos y yo me presentare voluntaria e iré junto a Peeta para pelear en la arena, ¿A cuántos tendré que matar? ¿Ganare o moriré a manos de algún sádico? ¿Cuánto pasaremos Peeta y yo? entonces me doy cuenta de que solo hay un ganador.

Peeta dijo que yo viviría, que tendría que ser yo, solo porque creía que los libros los seguiría narrando yo, y si fuera así eso significaría que él moriría, ¿Es posible que él ya se haya dado por muerto? ¿Tan pocas oportunidades cree que tiene para ganar? Sacudo la cabeza mientras saco esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Encuentro a Hazelle en el camino con una cesta de ropa en manos, -Posy está detrás de ella recogiendo la flores que encuentra en el camino- me aproximo a ayudarla y me lo agradece con una sonrisa mientras ella me ayuda con mi bolsa de caza.

-Hola, Katniss.

-Hola, Hazelle ¿Cómo se encuentra Gale?

-Un poco mejor, ha tenido un poco de temperatura, pero sigue queriendo ayudar en casa, tengo que obligarlo a quedarse en cama, no se aliviara si no descansa.-lo último lo dice más para sí. Gale podía ser demasiado testarudo a veces. Desde que enfermó ha estado molestado porque Hazelle no le permite que salga de la cama ya que él quiere hacer algo útil en vez de estar todo el día acostado.

-Tal vez tú puedas convencerlo, últimamente te escucha más a ti que a mi.-me comenta cuando estamos cerca de la puerta de su casa.

-Claro, hare lo que pueda.-le sonrío mientras me abre la puerta para entrar. Posy entra corriendo mientras ríe. Hazelle deja mi bolsa en la mesa, le doy la cesta y ella se la lleva. Divido la comida y después me dirijo al cuarto en donde se encuentra Gale. Él esta acostado en la cama con un trapo mojado a medio caer de la frente, me pregunto si es porque estaba fuera de la cama antes de que yo llegara. Al verlo mi rostro se relaja y sonrío olvidando mi preocupación por lo que me tiene preparado el futuro.

-Sabes, se supone que soy yo la que provoca problemas.-le digo cuando me doy cuenta de que está despierto.

-Hola a ti también, Catnip.-me dice con una sonrisa, acerco una silla a la cama y me siento en ella.

-Hola Gale, ¿Qué tal te sientes?

-Perfectamente, no entiendo porque no me permiten salir.-tomo quito el trapo de su cabeza y toco su frente, está caliente.

-Gale, eres un mal mentiroso, estas hirviendo.-me levanto con el trapo y lo mojo en una cubeta con agua que está al lado de la cama, luego vuelvo a ponerlo en su lugar.- si no descansas no te curaras, tienes que obedecer a Hazelle.

-Bueno, no estaríamos en esta situación si tú no me hubieras empujado a la laguna.- se defiende y sonrío al recordar cómo comenzó esto:

Después de cazar, Gale y yo comenzamos a vagar en el bosque, recogiendo algunas plantas en el camino, luego de unos minutos llegamos a la laguna en donde yo suelo nadar algunas veces, entonces Gale intento tumbarme al agua, pero yo lo esquive, provocando que él perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al agua. Yo empecé a reírme, aunque al principio Gale no estaba tan contento, al final ambos terminamos estallando en risas. Pero a Hazelle no le causo mucha gracia ver a Gale con su ropa mojado.

Bueno, eso le enseño a Gale a no meterse conmigo

-Que yo recuerde, quien empezó con el juego de empujar a la gente al lago fuiste tú, yo simplemente me aparte de tu camino.-sonreí mientras él frunce el ceño.

-Oh, ¿enserio?, creo que no salir me está afectando.-comenta y ambos reímos, se sentía bien volver a estar con Gale, aunque sentía algo extraño en mi pecho.- Y dime, que noticias me traes del distrito 12.

Siento como mis músculos se tensan, una parte en mi quería contarle todo, la carta, los libros del futuro, sobre que yo y Peeta iremos a Los juegos, pero no era tan fácil, no podía simplemente decirle: ¨no ha pasado casi nada, bueno hoy en el bosque me encontré con Peeta Mellark, después encontramos una carta en la que revelaba el futuro de Panem en el que los juegos no existen, y nos piden que leamos tres libros en los que se narra sobre el futuro, oh! Y la parte más divertida: mi hermana será seleccionada como tributo, pero yo me presentare voluntaria, Peeta también será tributo, así que ambos iremos a los Juegos para una muerte segura, después de eso cacé un par de conejos y algunas ardillas, pero no importa mucho.¨ no podía, era demasiado, y tal vez me va a creer una loca. Lo mejor era ocultárselo y decírselo solo cuando sea completamente necesario.

-No ha pasado nada, el bosque es igual que siempre, el distrito aun muere de hambre y el Capitolio es completamente injusto.-Gale sonrió y después bostezó, parecía algo cansado.-Creo que ya me tengo que ir, y tú tienes que dormir y descansar.-vi como Gale iba a protestar.-Entre más descanses más rápido te curaras, ahora cierra los ojos y que tengas dulces sueños.

-Bien, adiós Katniss.-me dijo cuando yo tenía mi mano en el pomo de la puerta, sentí una leve presión en el pecho, pero solo voltee y sonreí.

-Adiós Gale.

…

Prim ya está en casa sentada en la mesa de la cocina cuando llego, le doy la bolsa de comida a mamá y me siento junto a Prim.

-¿Qué tal te fue hoy, Prim?

-Bien, aprendimos sobre los métodos de seguridad que se deben de tomar en una mina.-me sonríe, provocando que el mismo dolor se me alijara en el pecho.

Era raro estar junto a ella, sabiendo que pronto me alejare de su lado, pero será por ella, para salvarla de Los Juegos, aun no podía creer que una niña tan dulce pueda ser elegida para luchar a muerte, eso solo me llenaba de rabia.

Después esta mamá, la mujer que prácticamente nos abandonó cuando papá murió, cuando vaya a Los juegos la echare de menos, porque ella es parte de casa, una parte de mi sabía que debo hablar más con ella, comenzar a tratarla mejor y dejar atrás el rencor, pero ¿Cómo?

…

Por la noche, al apenas acostarme en la cama, junto a Prim, me quedo dormida, entrando en un sueño profundo.

Despierto sintiéndome fría, y sola, me pregunto dónde está Prim, una luz blanca me traspasa los parpados, y tan pronto como abro los ojos descubro que no estoy en mi cama o en mi casa, sino en una sala blanca, sentada en una silla de metal con las manos atadas en mi espalda y mis pies amarrados en las patas de la silla, creo estar sola, pero al ver a mi costado encuentro a Peeta, igualmente atado en una silla, está temblando, con el cabello despeinado, ropa sucia y rasgada y con varios moretones, un miedo me embarga cuando veo que en la pared frente a nosotros hay un espejo y descubro que estoy en la misma condición que Peeta. Estoy a punto de preguntar qué sucede cuando un hombre aparece por una puerta. Su aspecto es extraño, no es un agente de la paz, y pienso que nunca antes lo había visto.

-¿Saben porque están aquí?-habla con una voz profunda y arrastrando las palabras, no nos deja contestar y prosigue.-Por traición al capitolio, por incumplimiento de las reglas, por ser traidores.

_Traidores._

La palabra me llego como un balde de agua fría.

¿Cómo nos habían descubierto?

¿Qué nos harán?

-¿Creían que nadie los descubriría?-camino hasta quedar frente a mí y se acuclillo para quedar a mi altura.-dime ¿de que tratan los libros?

Hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento: le escupí en la cara, justo en el cachete, él se limpia y lo siguiente que siento es un fuerte ardor en mi mejilla, por puro reflejo inclino mi cabeza a un lado, escucho el grito de Peeta mientras mi vista se nubla por algunas lágrimas, duele mucho, pero no le daré la satisfacción a este hombre de saber que me ha afectado, simplemente me volví a observarlo con odio.

-¿De que tratan los libros?-repite.

No entendía: si ellos nos descubrieron y saben de los libros, ¿No los habrían leído ya?

-¿Para qué quieren que nosotros les digamos? ¿Acaso son tan perezosos como para leer?

-No, nada de eso, los libros se quemaron por si solos cuando los tomamos, pero logramos leer una parte bastante importante.- al decir esto Peeta y yo nos dirigimos la mirada.

No había libros, ya no habrá un futuro en el que Panem es justo, sin Los Juegos.

-¿Por qué quieren saberlo? nada de lo que leyeron es real.-Peeta parece algo enojado.

-Salir de la valla está prohibido y encontramos varias armas, ¿Qué planeaban? ¿Escapar de su distrito? Eso es castigado con muerte.-ignoró a Peeta y continúo el interrogatorio.

-No planeábamos nada, simplemente salíamos al bosque para tomar aire fresco.-respondo.

-Tengo las suficientes pruebas como para saber que están planeando una revolución.

-¿Y qué harán?-mi voz tiembla y deseo no haber hecho la pregunta, ya que una sonrisa se instala en sus labios.

-Eliminar el origen del problema, junto con las posibles amenazas.

-¿Amenazas?-aunque Peeta conoce la respuesta, pregunta.

-Su familia y amigos más cercanos.-al terminar de hablar el espejo de la pared se convierte en una pantalla, donde la imagen que aparece me deja sin respiración.

Mi madre y Prim, Gale, Madge, y la familia de Peeta, están de rodillas con las manos atadas en la espalda y con el rostro pálido. Un agente de la paz se posiciona delante de cada uno, lagrimas comienzan resbalar por la mejillas de Prim, entonces se escuchan los disparos, un grito desgarrador sale de mi garganta a tiempo en el que los cuerpos sin vida de mis seres queridos caen al suelo, las lágrimas nublan mi vista.

De pronto aquel hombre está frente a mí, con una sonrisa levanta su arma y me golpea con el duro y pesado extremo, dejándome completamente inconsciente.

…

-Katniss, despierta.-escuche a una voz llamarme, abro los ojos mientras que me incorporo y veo una figura frente a mí y rápidamente me abrazo a ella, descubriendo que es mi madre, pero no me importa y sigo aferrada con mis manos en su cintura, sus brazos me rodean, tal vez algo inseguros por mi reacción, porque sin importar nada, yo aún la necesito. Me repite con una voz dulce que todo está bien, que solo fue una pesadilla y si estoy en casa, jamás estuve en aquel cuarto blanco, y nadie ha muerto.

Luego de unos minutos vuelvo a quedarme dormida, y lo último que mis sentidos percibieron fue la mano de mi madre acariciar mi cabeza.


End file.
